Secret, or not?
by NCIS-Bones-Chick
Summary: This is the sequel to 'The Hickey on the Neck'. The story is about the development of B&B's relationship and alle the surprises that follows. Please note that even though the story is rated T, chapter 1 is a strong T or kinda' mild M. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the first chapter of the sequel to **'The Hickey on the Neck'**. **

**Please be aware that this chapter is rated M.**

**I sadly don't own 'Bones'. Thought I wouldn't mind to own Seeley Booth!**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

It was three weeks after Angela found out about Brennan and Booths secret.

"Hey, Bones?" Booth said one evening while they were lying in bed in her apartment.

"Yeah?" Brennan asked, cautiously.

"We need to tell Parker about us," he said.

Brenna turned so she could face Booth, a look of panic in her eyes.

"Wha-what?" she stammered.

"Relax Honey," Booth said, caressing her hair and pressing an assuring kiss on her forehead. "We need to tell him why you're at my apartment so much, you know, he's eight he's gonna start asking questions soon."

"Oh... Yeah, you're right," she agreed. "What if he doesn't want me to be your girlfriend? What if he doesn't like me?" Brennan asked, a hint of panic still in her voice.

"Do you have any idea about much he talks about 'Dr. Bones'?" he asked.

"Nooo," Brennan said.

"Well, he talks _a lot_ about you. He really likes you Bones. I think he'll be thrilled," Booth said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Okay. When's the next time you have him?"

"Next weekend."

"So, are we going to tell him then?"

"Yes, I was thinking that I would drop you off at home after work, pick up Parker at school and then you could come over for dinner and then after dinner we could tell him. If I can stay away from you for so long," Booth added, giving Brennan his 'Booth-smile'.

Brennan began to relax at Booths words of his plan. It couldn't be so hard, could it?

With that discussion out of the world, Booths mood changed. He shifted so he pinned Brennan on the bed. Kissing her on the lips, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance, she complied willingly.

Opening her mouth to him, their tongues started a battle inside their mouths.

Breaking the kiss, Booth started kissing her down her already naked body, from earlier this evening. His mouth reached her collarbone, sucking lightly on the skin there, before moving on to the sensitive spot where the neck and shoulder meets. Her moan broke the silence. Booth smiled while he moved down her body, kissing her in the valley between her breasts before moving to her right breast. Swiveling his tongue around her hardened nipple he brought out another moan and causes her breath to become ragged.

She brought his mouth to hers before rolling them around so she's now on top, straddling him. She kissed his mouth before she began kissing him along his jaw, down his chest, tracing the patterns of his muscles with her tongue before sliding further down his abdominal, he moaned loudly, not able to keep it in.

She traced his rock-hard length with her tongue, causing him to moan again, before taking him into her mouth. Sucking in him, swiveling her tongue around his tip, she tasted the sweet taste of him.

His hips bucked, she put her hands on his hips to keep him still.

His hands gripped the sheets in the effort of holding on a little longer.

"Temperance, I'm not going to be able to hold it very long anymore," he said, his breathing heavy and ragged.

"Then come for me," she said seductively, taking him in her mouth again.

That was all it took. He came inside her mouth, hard and wet, while screaming out her given name. His orgasm rocked through his body as she kissed her way up his body before reaching his mouth and giving him an openmouthed kiss.

"Wow, Honey, that was wonderful," he said, still sounding a little breathless.

"You're welcome, I owed you," she winked at him.

They shared another hot passionate make-out session before finally letting sleep take over their mind and bodies. Her body spooned against his. His arm draped protectively across her waist.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

As the weekend approached Brennan became more anxious, and Angela noticed. Friday afternoon, she came into Brennans' office.

"So, Sweetie, tell me why you are so anxious," Angela said as she walked in and sat in the chair across from Brennan.

Brennan hesitated to answer. "Eh, Booth and I are going to tell Parker this weekend. I have no idea how he'll react," when she first started, the words flowed, "I mean, he's a really nice and bright kid, but what if he thinks that me being with his dad will take away their time with each other, or if he doesn't like me and don't want me to be with his dad _and _if he actually accepts me, then I wouldn't know how to act with him. I'm not very good at stuff with kids, you know."

"Sweetie, first of all, you have to remember to breathe, when you talk. Second of all, Parker adores you and he knows you won't take away his time with his father, as you said he's a bright kid. And, because all things come in threes, you don't have to act around him, you just have to be yourself, but cut down on the anthropology-talk around him, just say it in plain simple boring English."

Brennan took a deep breath. "Is it really that simple, Ange?" she asked.

"Yes it is. Just tell him you love each other, and he'll accept you, because he loves and trusts his father," Angela assured her.

Both women raised themselves.

"Thanks, Ange," Brennan said, walking over to Angela and giving her a hug.

"You're welcome Sweetie," Angela said, "Oh look, there's your guy, coming to pick you up!"

"Yeah, bye Angela."

"Bye Sweetie," Angela said and started to leave, greeting Booth with a "Hey Agent Hot-Stuff," on her way out.

"So, you ready to leave, Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I am," Brennan said as she started to gather her things.

When the sat in the car, Brennan asked:

"Don't you think people are starting to notice that we're always arriving and leaving together?"

"I don't know, they're Squints, they don't much besides their work," Booth stated with a smile.

"What about Cam? She's not as much Squint as everybody else."

"I don't know about Cam," Booth said honestly, slowing the speed of the car as he pulled up beside her apartment building.

He leaned over and kissed her softly at the lips.

"I expect you to be at my apartment in one hour, at precisely 7:00 PM," Booth said.

"Yes sir. I'll be there," Brenna said while saluting him.

"Oh, and by the way, I expect you to show up with a bag of changing clothes."

"Why?" Brennan asked, a wondering hint to her voice.

"Because you're staying the night of course," Booth stated simply.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean I haven't yet stayed over while you had Parker."

"Well, everything has to happen a first time, right?"

"Right," Brennan said, "I'll be at your door at 7:00 PM sharp, with a bag of clothes slung over my shoulder."

She kissed him once again before leaving the car.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Okay, so next chapter will be about Booth and Brennan telling Parker.**

**By the way, they're only telling Parker so he won't ask questions. They won't tell any other, so the only people who will know about B&B's relationship are Angela, Hodgins and Parker.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Review please!**

**Hugs from NCIS-Bones-Chick.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. You have no idea how many times I open my mail a day, just to see if anyone have reviewed and whenever there is a review my mood just fly up-up-up and my friends thinks I'm crazy because I start smiling without any obvious reason, that they know of :)**

**Here is the next chapter where B&B are telling Parker about their relationship.**

**By the way, Brennan's not vegetarian in my story, 'cuz I don't know anything about vegetarian food ;)**

**I only own the 206 bones in my body, not the Tv-series. Damn it!**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

At 6:59 PM Brennan stood in front of Booths door, the bag with changing clothes and her laptop was slung over her right shoulder.

Brennan looked down herself checking her clothes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that curved her legs and hips just right and a light blue blouse that made her eyes look even bluer.

She checked her watch again, it now said 7:00 PM and she knocked on the door.

She heard Booth say something inside the apartment and not long after a little head with dark blonde curls peeked out the open door.

Brennan smiled at the little Parker Booth.

"Hello Parker," Brennan said with a smile.

"Hey Dr. Bones!" Parker cheered.

"Can I come in?" Brennan asked Parker as he just stood there, looking at her.

"Sure Dr. Bones," Parker opened the door so she could enter, "wow, you look really good," Parker said.

"Thank you Parker. So do you," Brennan said giving him an even bigger smile.

Meanwhile Booth had come out from the kitchen but had frozen after Brennan has discarded her jacket and bag. She looked stunning, those jeans hugging her curves perfectly, the blouse making her blue eyes even bluer, and her auburn hair hanging loose around her shoulders in their natural waves.

"H-Hi B-Bones," Booth stammered walking over to her, "Parker's right, you look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks Booth. You don't look half bad yourself," she said as she took in his appearance.

The black t-shirt, with FBI written in small letters at the top left of his chest, hugged his body perfectly, showing off his well muscled torso and arms, his jeans hanging slightly on his hips, so when she saw him from behind, his ass looked amazing, his brown hair slightly tousled and his chocolate brown eyes shining in happiness.

While Brennan had checked Booth out, Parker had left to his room. Booth took the opportunity and braced her in a soft embrace and kissing her lightly on the lips before he pulled away.

"Dinner will be ready any minute," Booth said. And as on cue, the timer went off.

"Sounds good," Brennan said as they walked to the kitchen.

"Parker, Dinner's ready!" Booth shouted as he took the lasagna out of the oven. "Wash your hands at come to eat."

"Wow. This looks good Booth," Brennan said as he put the lasagna on the table.

"Yeah, it's a family recipe," Booth said while opening a bottle of wine. "Sit down, Bones."

"Thank you," Brennan said as she took a seat.

"Yummy. That smells good Dad!" Parker said as he walked to the dining room and took a seat across from Brennan.

Booth poured the wine and took a seat at the end of the table, leaving Brennan on his left side and Parker on his right.

Dinner went quietly with comfortable small-talk. Parker talked a lot about school and his ice-hockey playing, which was an interest he had picked up from his father. Rebecca didn't like it much, but she let Parker play because he loved it so much.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"That was very good Booth," Brennan said as they cleaned the table after dinner, Parker was in the living room, watching cartoons.

"Yeah, well. It's always good to be able to cook. That way I can cook dinner for _you_," Booth said, pulling her into his arm for another hug at an a little more passionate kiss than last time.

"So, Bones. Are we going to tell Parker now?" Booth asked as he broke the kiss.

"Yeah, let's get over with it," Brennan answered, her heart beating a little faster at Booths words.

"Bones, relax. He loves you and he'll think it's amazing," Booth assured her. "Do you have any idea how many times he's asked when I'm going to get a girlfriend? Okay no, you don't. But he has asked _a lot_ and when he finds out it's you, he'll be thrilled."

Booth kissed her lightly on the lips, put a hand on her lower back and lead her into the living room where Parker sat on the sofa.

Muting the TV, Booth sat down on the sofa next to Parker, pulling Brennan with him. Parker looked at his dad.

"Dr. Bones and I have something to tell you, Parker," Booth said, smiling.

"What is it Dad? Is something wrong?" Parker asked nervous, not noticing the smile on Booths face.

"No, everything is just fine. Isn't it Bones?"

"Yeah, it is," Brennan answered.

"Parker, listen up. Dr. Brennan and I are dating," Booth said, dropping the bomb. As he had said that, Brennan stiffened on the couch, gauging Parkers reaction.

Parker sat still a little, making Brennan nervous. Booth squeezed her hand, reassuringly.

After about ten seconds, Parkers face broke into a smile.

"Really? That's amazing Dad! I really love Dr. Bones, she's just great!" Parker said. The smile still plastered to his face.

Brenna relaxed again, a small tugging at the corners of her lips.

Booths smile, in the meanwhile, was a huge grin.

"So you don't mind me being your dad's girlfriend?" Brennan asked.

"No. Of course not," Parker said, "I think you're really cool, much cooler than any of dad's previously girlfriends."

Parker began to become a little restless. "Dad, can I turn on the sound on the TV again?"

"Sure, Bub," Booth answered.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

A couple of hours, some chocolate and a lot of cartoons, later Booth said:

"Come on Parks, it's time for bed. Go put on your PJ's."

"But Da-ad, I'm not tired," Parker said and tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a yawn.

"You may not think you're tired, but I just saw you yawn."

"Yeah-yeah," Parker said as he left the living room.

Booth rolled his eyes a little.

"He's so stubborn," Booth stated as he looked at Brennan.

"Wonder where he got that from," Brennan said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, so funny Bones," Booth said. He started tickling Brennan. "Look who's laughing now, huh Bones."

"Boo-Booth, stop it! It tickles! Stop it," Brennan said between laughs, wiggling around beneath his hands.

"You want me to stop? Huh Bones?" Booth asked.

"Ye-yes, it want you to stop," Brennan said, a little breathless sue to the laughing.

Booth stopped and Brennan sat up.

"Okay, but you have to do something for me then," Booth said in a serious voice.

"O-kay? What is it?" Brennan asked cautiously.

"You have to kiss me!" Booth said winking at her.

"Okay, fine. If you really want me to," Brenna said, teasing him.

"I do," Booth stated, bringing on the serious voice again.

They now both stood beside the couch and Brennan walked closer to him.

As their lips touched and his hands tangled in her hair and her hands feeling the firm muscles of his chest the world disappeared. His tongue slipped out to slide along her lower lip, asking for entrance, she complied. As they stood there deep in their kiss, Parker walked in.

"Dad, I need you to-," Parker stopped is his tracks as he saw the two adults, "Eww Dad! Come on, couldn't you wait until I was in bed?" Parker exclaimed.

They pulled away. Brennan blushed slightly, giving her cheeks a reddish undertone. Booth remained calm.

"Nope, we couldn't. But now, we're going to brush your teeth," Booth said to him as he pushed him softly to the bathroom.

After Parker's teeth were brushed Booth said:

"Go in and say goodnight to Bones."

"Sure Dad," Parker started to walk towards the living room. As he saw Brennan he ran into her arms, stunning her at first but after a while she hugged him back.

"Goodnight Dr. Bones," Parker said, still hugging her.

"Goodnight Parker, sleep tight," Brennan said and pulled gently out of the hug.

"Thank you Dr. Bones, you too," Parker answered happily as he ran into his room.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Booth came into the living room after he had tugged Parker in.

"You wanna go to bed now?" Booth asked.

"Booth, I can't have sex with you with Parker in a room down the hall," Brennan stated.

"Who said anything about sex?" Booth asked, "I'm very good at cuddling."

"Very well then, let's go to bed," Brennan said smiling as she walked towards Booths bedroom picking up her bag on the way.

Booth went after her, putting his hands on her hips as he reached her and followed her into the bedroom.

Booth closed the door after them and turned to face her.

"Come here. I didn't finish kissing you" Booth said. _'I'll never finish kissing you' _he thought.

Brennan walked willingly to him. Their lips met in a soft kiss that soon became much more passionate as their tongues battled and their hands exploring each other's body.

They pulled away when the need for oxygen became overpowering.

"If we continue this, I will not be able to keep my hands from your body," Booth said breathlessly.

Brennan pursed her lips, pondering over his statement.

"What about I'll go to your bathroom and change my clothes and brush my teeth, then you can change in here and go brush your teeth when I'm done; that way we can let our bodies, and minds, calm down," Brennan said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Booth said, and Brennan left his bedroom to go to the bathroom.

She changed and brushed her teeth, and then went to his bedroom.

She went in the door and stopped in her tracks as she saw him standing there in his soft, grey Everlast pants and his upper body bare.

"You know that plan of changing clothes in each our room, kinda' fell to earth when I see you now," Brennan said.

Booth turned around and froze as he saw her standing there in the doorway.

She was wearing a extra-large FBI t-shirt, he had given to her because she always wore it at night when they were staying at his house. The shirt stopped mid-tight and showed off her beautiful long legs.

"I-I think you're right," Booth stammered. "I'm j-j-just going t-to brush m-my teeth."

"Sure," Brennan smiled.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

When Booth returned Brennan was lying on his bed, looking really tempting.

"Aww, Bones. Stop looking that tempting. I won't be able to stay away from you until tomorrow night!" Booth complained.

"It's not my fault. And you shouldn't talk too much, 'cuz you look pretty good to," Brennan smiled at him.

Booth smiled at went to lay next to her, pulling her into his chest, kissing her on the lips before kissing her forehead.

She snuggled her head into the crook between his neck and shoulder and sighed.

"Goodnight Booth," she said.

"Goodnight Bones," Booth said and kissed her on the head.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**So, that was it! They finally told Parker :D**

**Please use just a couple of minutes to push the pretty review button and tell me what you think!**

**Hugs and kisses from NCIS-Bones-Chick.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I didn't update yesterday, but someone wrote something to me, and it really pissed me off, so I wasn't in the mood to write.**

**Thank you for all your reviews they really lightened my day! I love all of you who review; you don't know how much it means until you start to write yourself. **

**In the honor of **quigely** this chapter has a slight M rating in the end of the chapter. It's not anything too detailed.**

**I do not own Bones. But I would really like to own Booth! (Who's with me?)**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Parker was sitting in his room looking at the clock on his bedside table. 07:30 AM, it read. He was wondering why his dad wasn't up yet. He always woke up before Parker.

Parker was getting hungry and decided to wake up his dad.

"Daaaaad!" Parker said, running towards his fathers' bedroom, "I'm hung-" Parker stopped in the doorway as he saw his father laying in his bed with his arms around Brennans waist.

Parker ran quietly to the bed and started poking his father in the shoulder.

"Dad," he whispered, "I'm hungry."

Booth turned his head slightly.

"Hey Bub, what's up?" Booth asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"I'm hungry Daddy," Parker said, still whispering.

"What time is it?"

"Ehh," Parker said, looking over at the watch, "07:35, and I'm staaarving!"

"I doubt you're starving Parks, but why don't you go into the living room and watch some cartoons?"

"Sure Dad," Parker said and danced happily towards the living room.

When Parker had left Booth started to press soft kisses to Brennans' neck, waking her up.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Booth said as Brennan turned in his arms so her head now was resting in the crook of his neck.

"Hey," Brennan mumbled and pressed at kiss to his chest.

"We need to get up, Parker says he's starving."

"That's highly unlikely since he ate quite a lot of lasagna and chocolate not even ten hours ago," Brennan stated.

Booth chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "He's a kid Bones, he exaggerate things."

"Oh," Brennan said as she lifted her head to look up at him with her already clear blue eyes.

"Come on, we need to get up," Booth said, but without any signs of moving away from Brennan.

"If we need to get up, Booth, you need to move," Brennan stated.

"Yeah, I know," Booth sighed at lifted himself from the bed, pulling Brennan with her.

As they both stood at the bedside, Booth groaned.

"Bones, if it weren't for Parker I would have my way with you right now."

Brennan smiled, a little blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Bones!"

"What?" Brennan said confused.

"You're just so hot when you're standing there in my overlarge t-shirt and that cute little blush on your face," Booth said, letting his eyes roam over her body.

"Sorry," Brennan mumbled and looked down at her hands.

"You can't do anything about it," Booth said and pulled her body closer to his, in an almost-hug.

Booth leaned down and kissed Brennan, meaning for it to be a short soft kiss, but it soon became very passionate as their tongues tangled and roamed around in each others' mouth.

"Dad, when are you co-," Parker had walked to his dads' bedroom once again, and he, once again, froze as he reached the doorway as he saw his dad and Brennan in a tight embrace with their mouths liked together, and small moans coming from both of them. "Dad!" Parker whined/yelled.

Brennan quickly pulled away from Booth and another blush crept up her cheeks.

Booth cleared his throat before turning to face a disgusted looking Parker.

"I'll be there in a minute Parks," Booth said to his son.

"Okay," Parker said and turned, walking out the door.

"Well, could it be more embarrassing," Brennan stated/asked.

"Oh yeah, it most definitely could," Booth said with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"It could?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"Let's see. We could've been on the bed without any clothes on."

"Oh yeah, there's that," Brennan said and started to smile.

"Why don't you get dressed while I go and make some breakfast to my starving son, and the two of us," Booth said before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Sure," Brennan said as she took her bag and walked to the bathroom.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

After breakfast, some cartoons, some clothes-changing for the Booth boys and a couple of games of Monopoly, adding up to around five and a half hours making it 12:00 PM, it knocked on the door.

Booth rose from the couch, where he, Brennan and Parker were watching some documentary about human evolution that Parker and Brennan found interesting, and went to get the door.

"Hey Rebecca," Booth greeted her as he opened the door for her. "Parker! Your mother's here. Go get your bag from your room and say goodbye to Bones," Booth shouted from the door.

"Dr. Brennan's here?" Rebecca asked Booth quietly.

"Yeah, she is," Booth said, looking down at the floor in some sort of embarrassed gesture.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Seeley. I know you have feelings for her," Rebecca said, putting a hand on Booths' arm.

"Yeah, well. The difference is that now she knows too," Booth said, dropping the bomb, waiting anxiously for Rebeccas' reaction.

"Well that took you long enough Seeley," Rebecca said, trying to hide the smile that was forming on her lips due to the facial expression Booth got at her words.

"So, you don't mind?" Booth asked dumbstruck.

"No, of course not, she's a wonderful woman and Parker really likes her."

"Wow, Rebecca," Booth said, still in shock.

"Come on Seeley, I'm not a bitch, I know you like her, and I've know for a while. I've just been waiting for the two of you to realize it yourself."

"Thanks Rebecca. But I would prefer that you didn't talk about it. It's only you, Parker, Angela and Hodgins who knows about it, and for now we would like to keep it that way," Booth sad.

"Sure Seeley," Rebecca said as Parker and Brennan came to the door.

"Hey Honey," Rebecca said to Parker, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hey Mom," Parker said while hugging her back.

"Say goodbye to Dad and Dr. Brennan and then we're going."

"But Dad," Parker said, hugging his dad before moving to Brennan. "Bye Dr. Bones," Parker said, hugging her too, making Brennan to stiffen slightly before relaxing and hugging the little boy back.

"Bye Parker," Brennan said, smiling.

"Bye Parks," Booth said while chuckling at his sons' obvious acceptance of Brennan.

Rebecca and Booth said their goodbyes and Rebecca waved at Brennan before walking out the door with Parker.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Later that day during dinner, Chinese take-out, Brennan asked Booth:

"Did you tell Rebecca about the two of us?"

"Uhm-Uh-," Booth stammered.

"Come on Booth, you can tell me."

"Yeah, I told her about us," Booth said after a little pause.

"Okay," Brennan said and turned back to her dinner.

"Do you mind?" Booth asked, suddenly a little on edge.

"No," Brennan said simply.

"You sure?" Booth asked, still a little anxious.

"Yeah, of course it's good for Rebecca to know whom her son is spending his time with, and since I'm not planning on braking up with you, Parker and I will probably spend a significant amount of time around each other," Brennan said, her logic brain clicking in.

Booth couldn't stop the grin that was forming on his lips.

"Really?" Booth asked with the grin still in place.

"Yeah," Brennan stated, looking up at him.

"I really like the thought of that," Booth said still smiling.

"You do?" Brennan asked, looking at her food.

"Yeah, my two favorite people in the world spending time with me, all of us together! It couldn't be more perfect," Booth said as he leaned closer to her on the couch, putting down both of their foods' and kissed her on the lips.

As he pulled Brennan closer he lay her down on the couch and hovered over her.

"Still hungry?" Booth asked her.

"No, not really," she answered him.

Smiling he kissed her again, pulling away, he asked her:

"What about dessert?"

"As long as it's you who is my dessert, then I'm absolutely up for it," Brennan said, looking him directly in the eye, her sparkling blue eyes met his sparkling brown.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

As he leaned down to kiss her again she put her hands on his chest, restraining him. He looked at her with a curious look in his eyes.

"Could we move this to the bedroom before we get too carried away? I really don't want to have my dessert, lying on your couch," She said seductively.

He quickly scurried her up in his arms, bridal style, and carried her to the bedroom.

As he sat her down on her feet, he pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately making them both moan loudly.

Her hands ran up and down his chest and back while his were intertwined in her hair.

Tugging at his shirt, she pulled it over his head breaking the kiss momentarily.

As they kissed again, her hands roamed at his bare chest, feeling the structure of his soft skin and tracing the lines of his strong muscles.

He led her to the bed without breaking the kiss and made her lay down. Positioning him over her, a leg on each side of her body, he leaned down and started to kiss her neck while pressing his hips to hers, making her gasp as his erection pressed against her tight. She squirmed underneath him and looked up at him with lust filled eyes as he lifted his head from her neck.

Her eyes begged silently for him to keep on going. He teased her. Running his hands over her body, resting at her hips, on her belly just underneath her breasts, before moving down to the edge of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Leaning down again, he let his tongue run along the edge of her bra, teasing her breast. She arched her back up towards his mouth and he slid his hand to her back and opened her bra and pulled it off.

Teasing her breasts again, he ran he tongue just around her nipple, before sucking it in his mouth, making her moan.

"Booth, please. No more teasing," she moaned and moved her hands to his waistband and tugged at his pants.

He lifted a little, giving her the space she needed to pull off his pants.

After his pants were gone, he moved to hers. Slipping them over her hips and down her legs along with her panties he softly kissed her belly.

She pulled off his boxers and he lay down on her again, not entering her.

"Booth, now, I can't wait anymore," Brennan said breathless at the feel of him against her.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"Wow, Bones. That was, wow-," Booth said after their long and passionate 'making love' session.

"Absolutely amazing," Brennan finished for him. "I've never felt that satisfied in my whole life."

"Me neither," Booth said, rolling over so he could face her and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Brennan turned too, so she was facing him.

"I love you Booth," she said.

"I love you too, Bones," Booth said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Brennan turned so her back was facing Booth and she edged closer to him so he spooned her.

Booth draped his arm over her waist; he tugged her closer to him and kissed the back of her head.

"Goodnight, Booth."

"Goodnight Bones," Booth said. A thought ran through his mind just before the sleep took him.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Uhh! What was the thought that ran through Booths mind?**

**Any suggestions? Please leave a review and make my day!**

**By the way, I know the chapter might have been a little boring, but I have an idea in mind that might make it a little more exciting, but there won't be any angst and not really any drama, this is pure fluff!**

**Hugs and kisses from NCIS-Bones-Chick.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aww... Now I'm sad. You were all so good at reviewing, but I only got like 4 reviews for chapter three :( **

**Many thanks to **Quigely**, **NCISaddict77**, **Mahhhfy **and **X **for their reviews! **

**Anyway, here is chapter four!**

**I do not own Bones; I only borrow the characters, have my fun with them and then leave them alone.**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

It was about five weeks after they had told Parker, that Booth sat in his office, thinking. He and Brennan hadn't had a case in almost a week, and he was supposed to do paperwork but he couldn't stop thinking about the thought he had had when they had been in bed, exhausted from their 'exercise'.

Booth decided to call Brennan.

"Hey Bones," He said as she picked up.

"Hey Booth, what's up?" she said, sounding distracted.

"I just wanted to ask you if you're up for dinner at my place tonight."

"Sure. Why do you ask, aren't I always?" Brennan answered, still sounding very distracted.

"Bones, you okay?" Booth asked, starting to get a little worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You sound distracted."

"Oh, sorry, it's just, ehh- a body from Limbo that's distracting me a little."

Booth could tell it was a lie, but decided to let it go.

"Okay. So I'll pick you up at 6?" Booth asked.

"Could you make it 6:30? I need to talk to Angela about a, ehh- a, facial, ehh- reconstruction?" Brennan meant it as a statement, but it got the tone of a question due to her uncertainty.

"Sure. See ya'. Love you," Booth said.

"Love out too," Brennan said.

Booth hung up the phone, leaned back in his chair and let out a breath.

Why was she lying? And why was she so distracted? Booth asked himself, but decided to let it go and turned back to his very boring paperwork.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Brennan had had a wired feeling the last couple of weeks and couldn't find out what it was. She was deep in thought when her phone rang, making her jump a little. She took a deep breath before answering.

**(After the conversation with Booth)**

Brennan hung up the phone after her talk with Booth.

'_Wow,'_ she thought to herself, _'I'm really bad at lying'_. She took a deep breath and sat in her office chair.

A minute later, Angela walked in.

"Hey Sweetie," Angela said in a happy voice but as she saw Brennans' face expression she frowned. "What's up?"

"I can't tell you," Brennan said.

"Of course you can. You can tell me everything Sweetie."

"No. I have to tell Booth first," Brennan said.

"You're _not_ breaking up with him, are you?" Angela asked in a stern voice.

"No! Of course not Angela! How could you think that?"

"Well, you look sad and you say you have to tell him whatever you're thinking about, before you tell me," Angela said, her voice softening a bit after Brennans answer.

"Oh. I can assure you I'm not breaking up with Booth."

"Okay Sweetie. But make sure to tell him whatever it is soon, 'cause your mood is depressing me. And it takes _a lot_ to depress me," Angela said as she walked over and gave Brennan a hug.

"Yeah, I'm telling him tonight," Brennan said.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Booth walked in to the Jeffersonian at 6:25 PM.

He had been thinking about his thought from five weeks ago, and Brennans' distractedness earlier. Booth had decided to tell her about his thoughts tonight.

"Hey Bones," he said as he walked into her office.

"Hey Booth," Brennan said standing up and walked over to get her jacket and purse, not even giving him shit about being five minutes early as she usually does.

"Did you talk to Angela?" Booth asked innocently.

"What?" Brennan asked before remembering what she had told Booth earlier, "Oh, yeah. I talked to her. It's all in order now," Brennan said, faking a smile.

"Great, then let's go get some dinner, I'm starving!" Booth said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but deep inside he was nervous. _'Why is she acting so weird? Is she going to break up with me?'_ Booth thought as he led Brennan outside.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

They picked up dinner at Wong Foo's and drove to Booths' apartment.

They ate in silence, listening to the television that was playing some kind of documentary neither of them was following.

As they finished they cleaned up and sat down on the couch again, side by side, Brennan leaning her head against Booth shoulder.

After a little while, Brennan turned to face Booth, he looked at her.

"I need to talk to you," they said at the same time.

"You go first," Booth said.

"No," Brennan said, "You go first," she said it in that 'nothing-to-discuss' voice.

"Okay," Booth simply said and he took her hands in his, running his thumb over the back of her hand in a soothing motion.

"I've been thinking a little. Well, a lot actually, for about five week. Since the weekend we told Parker," Booth started babble.

"Booth, spit it out," Brennan said and sighed.

"Okay... I ehh. Iwantyoutomoveinwithme," Booth said, so fast that Brennan barely picked it up.

"You want me to what?" she asked stunned.

Booth took a deep breath before repeating it, a little slower this time, "I want you to move in with me. Well, or I could move in with you if you want, or we could find a place together or-" he was cut off.

"Booth, shut up for a minute please," Brennan said, not looking at him.

They sat I silence for a while. Booth started to become worried as Brennan continued to keep quiet and not looking at him.

"Bones," Booth said he put a finger under her chin and pulled her face up to face him."Please say something."

"Do you mean it?" Brennan asked.

"Of course I do. If I didn't I wouldn't have said anything, and remember I've been thinking about this for five weeks!"

"Yeah, that's right," Brennan said and took a deep breath. "Before I answer I want to tell you something."

"Sure, go on," Booth said and began to worry again.

"Do you remember the night after we told Parker about us?"

"Of course I do. We had a _good_ time," Booth said and winked at her.

"Booth, stay serious please," Brennan begged, looking him square in the eye.

"Right, sorry," Booth said as he put on a serious expression.

"But you're right, we had a good time. But we forgot something," Brennan said, still looking him in the eye, but her stare was a little uncertain this time.

"We did?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, we did. We forgot to use protection," Brennan said dropping her bomb.

For a while Booth didn't say anything. His mind was working slowly and he didn't realize what she was saying until after about 1½ minute.

"Wait, wait, wait?" Booth exclaimed.

"What?" Brennan asked, she sounded a little confused, but her expression showed worry.

"Are you saying that you are- you know- that you're-" Booth trailed off. He wasn't able to finish that sentence.

"Yea Booth, that's what I'm saying."

"You're pregnant?" Booth finally got the words out.

"Yes. I am," Brennan said. She was glad that Booth had finally gotten it, but still worried about what he would say.

"You're sure?" Booth asked.

"I'm pretty sure, yes. My period is late and as I said, we didn't use protection and we're both pretty young and very capable of having kids," Brennan said, going into scientist-mode.

"Oh," Booth simply said.

Now I was Booths' turn to become silent.

"Booth?" Brennan asked. "Could you please say something?"

"Uhh... Right, say something. Do you want this child?" Booth asked, suddenly remembering that Brennan didn't want kids.

"Yes. I do. I haven't been sure that I was pregnant, but already three weeks ago I knew I was late and today I finally decided to take a test, and it came back positive, and as stupid as it might sound," Brennan said. "I already love this child," she put her hand on her abdomen in a protective/sensitive manner.

"It doesn't sound stupid Honey," Booth said as he took the hand that wasn't wrapped around her belly in his. "I want this child too, and I love it too already, even though I just heard about it not even 10 minutes ago."

Brennan sighed in relief.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?" he said, looking up into her beautiful blue eyes.

"My answer to your question is yes," Brennan said, a smile in her eyes.

"Really?" Booth asked.

"Really," Brennan stated.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yeah, it is," Brennan said and the smile had now reached her mouth.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

For a moment they just sat on the couch, Brennan in Booths' arms with their hands resting in her lower belly.

"I guess we need to tell the others about us now," Brennan said, breaking the silence.

"Why?" Booth said. His voice was slurred because he still was in his own little world. His Bones carrying their child and them living together in their own house – or apartment – could it get any better?

"Because my stomach will get bigger, and I'm not planning on telling Cam and the others that is was due to a one night stand," Brennan said in a monotone voice.

Booth started to wake up from his dream-world.

"Oh, right, didn't think of that."

Brennan chuckled as she realized that he was in his own little bubble.

"We need to get to bed Booth. I'm tired," Brennan said as she rose from the couch.

"Okay, let's go," Booth said and jumped up after her.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

As they lay in bed, Brennan snuggled up against his chest and his hand draped over her waist, just as usual, Booth said:

"Are you moving in here or am I moving in with you?"

After a moment Brennan answered:

"I was thinking that we should find somewhere. My apartment only has one spare room and an office, and I really want to have an office. And your apartment only had Parkers room to spare. And if we're going to live together with our own child, we need a bedroom for the two of us, one for Parker, one for the baby, and then I would really like to have an office, and then of course a bathroom – or two – a kitchen and a living-/dining room.

"Wow, you've really put a lot of thought into this, huh?" Booth asked.

"Well, since I found out I was pregnant, I've been thinking a little about it."

After a while, Booth asked:

"Why did you want me to say my thing first?"

It was silent for a while before Brennan answered:

"Because I wanted to know what you were going to say before I said I was pregnant because I wanted to have whatever you were going to say to come from your heart, and not because I was pregnant."

"Oh," Booth simply said.

Brennan turned in his arms and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Booth."

"I love you too," he said. "And tomorrow we're going to tell the rest of them about us and our little miracle."

Brennan smiled at the thought.

"Yes, we are," she turned so she was lying with her back against his chest again.

He hugged her a little tighter and kissed her on the back of her head.

"Goodnight Bones."

"'Night Booth," Brennan said and smiled, even thought he couldn't see it.

They both fell asleep with three thoughts in their minds.

1. A little frightened of what the Squints would say when they told them tomorrow.

2. That they couldn't wait for their little child to be born

3. They were excited that they were going house-hunting together.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Okay, so this was chapter four. In the next chapter they're going to tell the Squints about them, in one way or another.**

**How do you think the Squints' (and Sweets') reaction will be?**

**Oh, and by the way. I'm not updating until I've gotten at least 6-8 reviews. I know it's blackmailing, but it really makes me happy when I know that you appreciate my story and that you want me to continue. And I know that there is a lot of people that are reading my story, 'cause there is 16 favorites and 42 story alerts! So get your fingers moving, click that review button and give me your opinion. I can take critic, as long as it's constructive critic ;)**

**Kisses from NCIS-Bones-Chick.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look at that! You do can review (can you say it like that?) I got 19 reviews! Thank you so much! When I woke up this morning and opened my mail I jumped up and down, it was just amazing! I LOVE YOU!**

**So here is chapter five, I'm sorry if it's a little disappointing and I'm not really happy with the chapter, I just can't wait until I get to the baby thing., so sorry if this chapter stinks. **

**This time it's really really REALLY important for me that you review 'cause as I said before, I don't know if I like it and if I disappointed you.**

**I do not own Bones, and now I have tears in my eyes. If you want them to go away, review!**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Booth groaned as the annoying beeping sound of his alarm clock woke him up at 06:30 but a smile spread as he felt the arms of his girlfriend in his arms, remembering the conversations they had had last night. They were going to have a baby! And they were buying a house. Oh, and they were going to tell the rest of the Squints, and Sweets, about them.

Brennan started to stir as she felt Booth move his arm to turn off the alarm clock. She turned around so she was now facing him and reached up to kiss him, it didn't take long until he kissed her back, both with their eyes closed.

"Good morning Bones," Booth said after they had broken the kiss.

"'Morning Booth," Brennan said, smiling. "We need to get up if we're planning on being on time to work."

"Mhmm..." Booth mumbled.

"I'm getting up now," Brennan said as she rose from the bed. As Booth still didn't move she said: "I'm going to take a shower, you're gonna join me?"

That made Booths eyes open and in two seconds he was by her side, fully awake.

Brennan laughed and went to the bathroom with Booth only a step behind her.

After their a little prolonged shower – due to a heavy make-out session and some teasing – they got dressed and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"What can I get you?" Booth asked Brennan.

"A cup of coffee and a piece of bread," Brennan answered.

"Nothing else? You have to eat if our little baby is going to eat some of it," Booth said and turned to look at her.

"Booth, come on. If I wasn't because I had noticed that my period was late, I wouldn't have realized I was pregnant yet."

"That's probably true, but since you do know that you're pregnant then you should eat some more," Booth insisted.

"Fine," Brennan gave in, "then you can give me _two _pieces of bread."

Booth smiled. "Good girl."

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

After breakfast they drove together in Booths SUV to the Jeffersonian.

As they drove there, Brennan began to become nervous.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"What if they split us up?" Brennan asked.

"They're not going to split us up. We have the highest crime-fighting score in DC, it would be totally stupid to split us up," Booth assured her. "Plus, we've been keeping this professional for one and a half months. I think we can keep it up. Don't you?"

"Yes, I think we can continue to keep this professional," Brennan said.

"Great! So, how are we going to tell them about us?" Booth asked.

"Why don't we just let them find out?"

"They have had a lot of time to do that, and they haven't," Booth said.

"That's because we've been _very_ professional. What if we weren't as professional today?" Brennan asked.

"Okay, fine with me."

"I was thinking that you could just drop me off and then when you come by sometime late then we could tell/show – or something – them."

"But I don't want to leave you," Booth whined.

"You have to go to your office, Booth. You can come by later," Brennan said as Booth pulled up in front of the Jeffersonian.

"Fine. But at least give me a kiss before you go in."

Brennan smiled and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips before opening the door and stepping out of the car.

"See you later," Brennan said before closing the door.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

As Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian Angela ran to her.

"Did you talk to Booth last night?" Angela asked in a hushed voice so the others wouldn't hear it.

"Yes I did," Brennan answered as they walked into her office.

After a moment of silence where Angela was waiting for her to continue Angela said:

"Soo? What was it?"

"Nothing," Brennan said and sat down in her chair after having pulled off her coat and put down her bag.

"Aww, come on Bren. You were totally on edge, it wasn't 'nothing'," Angela complained.

"Okay, no. It wasn't 'nothing' but I'm not going to tell you right now."

"Fine. Next time I have information that you're dying too hear, I'm not going to tell you," Angela tried to threaten the information out of Brennan, but without success.

"Fine," Brennan said distractedly as she had started to read through her mail.

"Argh!" Angela exclaimed as she left Brennans' office and went into her own.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

At lunchtime Booth walked into the Jeffersonian and looked around the lab.

Brennan was on the platform examining some remains from Limbo. Angela was standing on the other side of the examining table talking to Hodgins about the face she had gotten out of the skull. Cam was walking towards the platform with Wendell on her heals. And finally, Sweets and Daisy was standing at the bottom of the stairs holding hands and talking.

Booth smiled as he walked to the stairs, swiped his ID-card and walked up onto the platform. When he reached Brennan – whom was still bending over the remains on the table – he put his hands on her hips, as she stood up he kissed her on the neck before turning her around and kissing her on the lips.

While this little encounter had been happening the lab had become quiet, well Booths' Squints and Sweets had become quiet.

Brennan smiled and kissed Booth back before turning in his arms and facing the stunned looking people around her.

Angela was beaming and her face was one big smile, Hodgins was just smiling a knowing smile but Cam, Wendell, Sweets and even Daisy was stunned to silence.

"Come on Bones, let's go have lunch," Booth said with a big smile on his face while pulling Brennan towards the stairs of the platform.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cam exclaimed as she walked up onto the platform. "You can't just do that and then go to lunch! How long have this been going on?" she said in her 'I'm-the-boss' voice.

"For about eight weeks," Brennan said.

"Eight weeks?" Sweets exclaimed.

"Shut up Sweets," Cam said. "Eight weeks, Seeley?"

"Yeah," Booth said, "And don't call me Seeley."

"That's all you have to say? 'Don't call me Seeley'. We've just been told that you and Dr. Brennan have been involved for eight weeks and that's all you have to say? Why didn't you tell us before?" Cam said in a wondering voice.

Booth and Brennan sighed.

"Because we wanted to be just ourselves and we, ehh, didn't want to risk to be split up."

"You _are_ going to be split up!" Cam said.

"You can't do that," Brennan said.

"Oh yes I can, because I'm the boss."

"Camille, please don't split us up. We've been together for eight weeks and nothing has happened," Booth said.

"Tell me why I shouldn't split you guys up."

"Can I say something?" Angela asked.

"What?" Booth and Cam said.

"If you guys just think about it, they're the perfect team. They have the highest – along with all of us – crime solving range in DC. Cam, do you really want to split them up? Plus, as Booth said, they've been together for eight weeks and nothing has happened," Angela said while trying to calm Booth and Brennan down while trying to convince Cam not to split them up.

While all this conversation had been going on Brennan had started to become nervous and had started to feel a little nauseous. After Angela had finished her speech Brennan ran to the bathroom.

As Brennan ran Booth called "Bones?"

"Let me go and see what's wrong," Angela said and put a reassuring hand on Booths' arm.

"Sweetie?" Angela asked. As she walked into the bathroom she heard someone vomit. "Is that you Bren?"

The toilet flushed.

"Yeah, that's me," Brennan said weakly as she walked out of the toilet booth over to the sink to wash her mouth.

"You okay?" Angela asked worried.

"I'm fine Ange."

Meanwhile on the forensics' platform all eyes turned to Booth.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Cam asked Booth.

"I have an idea," Booth just answered.

"Care to share Booth?" Cam asked.

"Nope," Booth said.

Cam stared at Booth. The others were just as speechless as when Booth and Brennan had first revealed their relationship.

Brennan and Angela came back and walked up to the platform.

Brennan walked into Booths waiting arms and Angela walked to Hodgins' side.

"You okay?" Booth asked Brennan silently.

Brennan nodded and looked up at him.

"We probably need to tell them," she whispered into his ear so no one but him could hear her.

"Yeah, we probably do," Booth answered silently.

Brennan turned to face the others and saw that Cam didn't look mad anymore, rather a little amused. Sweets still looked surprised and Wendell and Daisy looked curious.

"We have something to tell you," Brennan said a little louder so all of the Squints could hear her.

"More news?" Cam asked with a hint of amusement and wonder.

"Yeah," Brennan said and looked up at Booth who smiled and nodded encouragingly at her. "I'm, ehh, pregnant."

There was silence from the Squints once again until Angelas' ear-piercing squeal broke it.

"Really?" she asked excited. "You guys are, like, having a baby?"

"Yes, we are," Booth said with a proud voice.

"So that was what was on your mind yesterday Bren," Angela asked Brennan.

"Yes, it was," Brennan answered.

"Wow. I'm so happy for you!" Angela said and pulled both Brennan and Booth into a tight hug.

"Congratulations," Cam said to the Booth and Brennan. "Now I see why you don't want to be split up."

"Thanks Cam," Booth said. "Yeah, well, I was going to talk to Bones about that," Booth turned to face Brennan. "You're not going into the field with me as longs as you're pregnant."

"What?" Brennan exclaimed. "Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous Sweetie," Angela interrupted whatever Booth had been planning to say.

"I agree," Cam said. "No more fieldwork to Dr. Brennan until the baby's born."

"Come on," Brennan said. "I can take care of myself. And I would be able to take even better care of myself if Booth would give me a gun," she said and looked at Booth.

"Bones, no. You won't get a gun and you are _not_ going into the field with me."

"What about crime-scenes?" Brennan asked, desperate to be allowed to go out sometime.

"Uh..." Booth hesitated. "I guess you can go to the crime-scenes."

"Okay." It was the only answer Brennan gave.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

After a little chit-chat and some 'congratulations' from the rest of the Squints – and a couple of comments from Sweets about them keeping their relationship from him was really not nice – Booth and Brennan went to lunch.

Brennan was still a little angry about not being allowed into the field, but glad that Cam changed her mind about splitting her and Booth up. And also glad that Cam seemed genuinely happy for them.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"So, that went – sort of – well," Booth said as they were driving to the diner.

"Yeah," Brennan said. "I'm just glad that Cam didn't split us up."

"So am I Bones," Booth said and gave her a smile.

They were silent for the rest of the ride, both of them trying to digest the reactions from the Squints'.

They sat down at their normal table, the only difference were that today they were holding hands.

Booth and Brennan got their normal dishes.

"We need to tell Cullen too," Booth said.

"Yeah, I know," Brennan answered. "Can we wait until tomorrow?"

"Sure Bones," Booth answered.

"Thanks," Brennan said and squeezed his hand.

He smiled at her and they finished their lunch with a little small-talk and flirty eyes to each other over the table.

Booth drove Brennan to the Jeffersonian with a kiss and a promise to pick her up at 6:30 PM.

"See you later, Sweetheart," Booth said to her as Brennan opened the car door and walked into the Jeffersonian, "love you."

"I love you too, Booth," Brennan said and gave him a quick kiss and a smile.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

After dinner that night Booth and Brennan was sitting on Brennans' couch cuddling and watching a documentary on the television that Booth had convinced her to buy when they had started dating.

It was about 10:30 PM when Brennan said:

"I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed. If you want to you can finish watching that or you can come with me."

Booth turned off the TV and jumped up. "I'm joining you."

"Booth..." Brennan said.

"Yeah?" he asked innocently.

"We're not having sex, I really am tired."

"Sure. As I've said before, I'm very good at cuddling," he said and gave Brennan his charm-smile.

Brennan laughed lightly and walked to the bedroom.

When they lay in bed, Brennan once again up against Booths' chest with his arm around her waist, it was silent until:

"Are we going to tell Cullen tomorrow?" Brennan asked.

"If you want to... We could also wait if you want, but we have to say it before your belly starts to show," Booth answered.

"I want to tell him tomorrow, so it's done."

"Fine, we'll tell him tomorrow morning before I drop you off at the Jeffersonian,"

"Yeah," Brennan sighed.

After another couple of minutes of silence Booth broke it.

"What did you and Angela talk about when you came back from lunch?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm too tired right now."

"Okay. 'Night Bones, love you."

"Love you too Booth."

Brennan turned her head and planted a soft kiss on his lips before settling into his arms again.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**So, this was chapter 5, still don't know if I like it... **

**Next chapter is going to be about Booth and Brennan telling Cullen and about Brennan and Angelas' conversation. Do you have any ideas what the conversation could be about? 'Cause I don't, I just wanted another conversation between them because I love their conversations. **

**Review and make my day. Tell what you thought about this chapter and what Brennan and Angelas' conversation could be about. Remember; I can take critic, but make it constructive!**

**Oh, and since you were so good at reviewing last chapter I'll increase the expectations and I want 10-12 (preferably more) reviews before I update! (I know it's blackmailing and that I shouldn't feel good about it, but I really love it!)**

**Kisses NCIS-Bones-Chick! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. I didn't get as many reviews as last time but I decided to write and update anyway. **

**And thank you to those of you who reviewed!**

**By the way, in my head, even though this is set at the time season six is going on, Booth is 35 years old, and Brennan is 30 years old! **

**This is chapter six and they're telling Cullen!**

**I do not own Bones. *tears in my eyes* Make me happy by reviewing! **

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

The next morning Brennan and Booth woke at 06:00. They kissed a little before they split up to get dressed, when they ate their breakfast Booth broke the comfortable silence.

"Are you going to tell me about the conversation you and Angela had?"

"Ehm, no, not right now anyway. I'll tell you at dinner or when we get home tonight," Brennan answered.

"O-kay?" Booth asked, "why not now?"

"Because it's a long story so I won't be able to finish it before we get to the Hoover."

"Oh," Booth said as they rose from the table and carried their plates to the sink. He turned to face Brennan and wrapped his arms around her waist, "then I will occupy your lips another way."

He leaned his head closer to hers and captured her lips in a soft but yet passionately kiss. Booth traced her lower lip with his tongue and nibbled at it silently asking for entrance which she gave quickly gave him. Letting their tongues taste the others', Brennan pushed her body flush against his, pressing their hip together, causing both of them to let out a moan that was muffled by the others' mouth. When Brennan broke the kiss for much needed oxygen she sighed and let her forehead rest against Booths'.

"We really need to go, Booth," she said in a somewhat sad voice.

"Yeah, we do," Booth sighed and kissed her lightly on the lips once before letting her go.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

The drive to the Hoover building was quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but it was filled with a lot of tension as neither of them knew how Cullen would take the news, if he was going to try to break them up.

"Booth?" Brennan said when they were about five minutes from the FBI building.

"Yeah?"

"If Cullen decides to break us up and there's absolutely nothing we can do about it I'll quit my job at the Jeffersonian."

"NO!" Booth exclaimed, "You can't do that. You love it at the Jeffersonian, plus, Cam would lose the whole team if you quit."

"I know, Booth, but I'm not going to work with any other FBI agent than you, _and_ I get enough money from my books so money won't be a problem."

"Bones, you can't quit," Booth said sternly.

"Yes I can, and I will if Cullen breaks us up."

"Why don't you just stop your liaison contract with the FBI?"

"Because I kind of got into the whole solve-crimes-and-put-away-bad-guys thing," Brennan said.

"If you quit your job at the Jeffersonian you wouldn't fight crimes either."

"I know but if I'm at the Jeffersonian I'm sure I would miss it more than if I was at home writing my books."

"Fine, do whatever you think you have to, but I don't want you to quit your job, keep that in mind."

"If I decide to quit, are you going to support me?" Brennan asked suddenly a little scared that he would leave her if she quit her job.

"Of course I'll support you Bones," Booth said quickly, not missing a beat.

"Good," Brennan said as Booth drove into his usual parking spot in the parking garage that belonged to the FBI building.

When they met at the hood of the car Booth pulled Brennan into a quick kiss and thereafter settled his hand on her lower back as he usually did.

"Let's get this show on the road," Booth said as they started to walk towards the elevator.

"What show?" Brennan asked as they reached the elevator.

Booth chuckled lightly, "It's an expression Bones."

The elevator door opened and Booth pushed the right button and the door closed and drove them to the fifth floor.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Booth and Brennan knocked on Cullen's' office door.

"Come in," came a muffled voice from inside. "Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, what can I do for you?" Culled asked as they walked into his office and closed the door behind them, "Please sit down both of you," Cullen continued before either of them had had a chance to say anything.

"Thank you," Booth said as he and Brennan sat down in the two chairs in front of Cullen's desk.

"We have something to tell you," Booth said in a professional voice after they were all seated.

"Please continue," Cullen said in a tone matching Booths'.

"Dr. Brennan and I are dating," Booth said, and before Cullen could say anything, Booth continued "And Dr. Brennan and I are expecting a child."

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a little while as Cullen digested the new information.

Brennan started to squirm in the chair, not particularly comfortable with the silence, but before she could say anything, Cullen spoke:

"Excuse me?" he said. "Did I hear right Agent Booth? Are you and Dr. Brennan dating?" Cullen's voice louder and louder, "And you're expecting a child?"

"Yes, you heard right Sir." Booth said while trying to keep his voice calm and controlled, he didn't like the fact that Cullen's voice got louder. As he saw that Brennan became uneasy it took all of his self control not to reach over and take her hand in his.

"Agent Booth," Cullen began, in a more controlled voice this time, "I assume that you are familiar with the agency's rules?"

"Yes I am," Booth said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the last time I read them they said that 'you are not allowed to have a relationship with your partner or any other co-worker', am I right?"

"Yes, you're right," Booth answered, still fighting the urge to reach over and take Brennans' hand in his.

"Then what is it that makes you think that you can break this rule?" Cullen asked.

"Nothing," Booth said.

"Then why are you in here, telling me that you and Dr. Brennan are involved _and _that you are expecting a child?"

"Because nothing's inevitable," Booth said matter-of-factly.

Brennan leaned a little closer to Booth and said in a hushed "That's actually not true."

"Shh, Bones," Booth whispered to her, and she resumed to her former position in the chair, sitting straight up.

Booth turned to look at Cullen again, trying to read his expression.

"Sir, I know that, according to the rules, I'm not allowed to have a romantic relationship with Dr. Brennan, but I am, and that's how it going to be," Booth said to Cullen.

"Well, since I don't want to fire you, I'm going to split you and Dr. Brennan up, and I'm going to assign another agent to be Dr. Brennans' partner."

"No you're not," Brennan said.

"And why not?" Culled asked her.

"Because if you split up me and Booth, I'm going to quit my job," Brennan said.

"You're what?" Cullen asked shocked.

"I'm going to quit my job," Brennan said once again.

"And why is that, Dr. Brennan?"

"Because I'm not going to work with any other agent than Booth."

"Sir," Booth interrupted, "you can't possibly think that it would be a good idea to split up me and Dr. Brennan. We have the highest crime-solving range in DC and we work good together. We've been dating for eight weeks and no one has noticed it, we _can_ be professional and as I said before, we're a great team."

Cullen pondered over Booth words for a couple of minutes before saying anything.

"I suppose you're right about it being a bad idea to split up you and Dr. Brennan due to your crime-solving range. But because Dr. Brennan is-"

Booth interrupted him.

"Because she's pregnant she won't be allowed to go into the field and I will be on desk duty for God knows how long."

"Yes, that's about what I was going to say, but you forgot one thing. _Keep it professional_." Cullen said.

"Great," Booth clapped his hands together and rose. "Are we allowed to leave?"

"Yes, you may go now," Cullen told both of them and Brennan rose.

"Agent Booth?" Cullen said right before they opened the door.

"Yes Sir?"

"You will be informed later about your desk work."

"Of course Sir. Goodbye," Booth said and opened the door.

"Goodbye," Cullen said as Booth and Brennan walked out the door.

As Booth and Brennan walked back to the elevator they both let out their breath as if they had held I throughout the whole conversation with Cullen.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

When they reached the car Booth walked Brennan to her door, but before he opened it for her he pulled her into a loving kiss.

Brennan chuckled a little when he pulled away. "We were supposed to keep it professional Booth"

"Can you see anybody around here?" he asked and motioned his hand around him to a completely empty parking garage.

"No I don't," Brennan said just before he kissed her again.

"Neither do I, and if there's no one to witness it, then it's 'keeping it professional'," Booth said as he opened her door for her.

Brennan just chuckled lightly and stepped into the car.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

That night after dinner, Booth asked Brennan about her conversation with Angela once again.

"Right, well, it wasn't really anything," Brennan answered.

They sat down on the couch and Brennan started to tell about her conversation with Angela the day before.

**The day before:**

"_Sweetie!"Angela said as Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian after her lunch with Booth. "We need to talk, let's go to your office."_

_The girls walked to Brennans' office and as Brennan discarded her jacket and bag, Angela closed the door and sat down on the couch – Brennan joined her not long after._

"_So, tell me about you being pregnant!" Angela said as soon as Brennan had sat down._

"_What do you want to know?" Brennan asked._

"_How far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl? Do you have morning sickness? What are you and Booth going to do?" _

"_I'm five weeks along, I don't know if it's a boy or a girl, no I do not have morning sickness this morning here at the office was the first time I got sick and me and Booth are going to find somewhere to live together where there's enough place for the baby, Parker and him and me." Brennan answered all Angelas' questions at once. _

"_Oh my God, Bren, this is so exciting, you and Booth are having a baby and you're going house hunting!" Angela said with excitement. "I'm going to ba an aunt. I'm going to be Auntie Angie! This is so exciting," Angela said in an over-excited voice._

"_You can't be the aunt, you're not my sister?" Brennan said questioningly. _

"_It's just something you say, you know. When one of two very good friends are having a baby, then the other friend becomes a metaphorically aunt. Like Jack is probably going to be uncle, because he's you friend and my fiancée," Angela explained patiently to Brennan._

"_Oh," was all that Brennan said. _

"_So, do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Angela asked._

"_I really don't know Ange. And I don't care. As long as the baby's healthy I'm happy," Brennan said. _

"_That is so sweet! Do you want to know if it's going to be a boy or girl?"_

"_Yes, I do. It would be practical, that way you could buy clothes and other baby stuff," Brennan answered, her mind clicking into its logic-path. _

"_Yeah, I suppose you're right," Angela said. "Please tell me when you know," Angela begged._

"_Of course Angela." Brennan smiled at her best friend. _

"_Great! But now I really have to go back to that face I'm supposed to recreate right now. See you soon Bren," Angela stood and so did Brennan._

_Before walking out of Brennans' office Angela pulled her best friend into a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek._

**Present time:**

"That's it?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, what else should it be?" Brennan asked.

"I expected her to beg you to go house hunting with us, not just ask you to tell her the gender of the child when you found out!" Booth said in an unbelieving voice.

"Well, that's all she said," Brennan said and turned in Booths' arms so she was now facing him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Booth?" she asked slightly seductively.

"Yeeeees?" Booth asked as he picked up her mood instantly.

"Do you want to join me in the bedroom?"

"Of course Milady."

They kissed as they walked to the bedroom.

Not long after they were clothes less and lying on the bed, the world all gone to them, there was only the other.

After they had made love they fell asleep in each others' arms, both of them whit a very happy smile plastered on their faces.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**So, this was chapter six! I hoped you liked it :) **

**Please, please, please, please, please review!**

**And I know that the conversation between Angela and Brennan was a little boring, but I just couldn't find out what to make it about...**

**From now on I'm going to jump pretty much in time, but I'll make sure that you're able to know how long time passes between chapters.**

**What do you think, one baby? Two babies? Boy? Girl? Boys? Girls? Boy and girl?**

**Tell me what you think and make my day! And I'm not going to update until I've gotten 10-12 reviews! **

**Kisses from NCIS-Bones-Chick! :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there you guys, thank you so much for your reviews! I've read your answers to my 'how many children' question and I have to say that already before I asked I had decided but I just wanted to hear your opinions :)**

**Here is chapter 7 and from now on I'm going to jump in time so that B&B cam become parents (:**

**Oh, and to clear something up; Booth isn't on desk duty for making Brennan pregnant but for breaking the 'don't date co-workers' rule that the FBI have. **

**I do not own 'Bones' – but I would **_**really**_** like to own Booth, I mean have you seen his abs?**

**In this chapter Booth and Brennan have been dating for 13 weeks and Brennan is now 10 weeks pregnant.**

**And Booth has moved in with Brennan at her apartment for the time, until they find something permanent, Booths' apartment is sold and doesn't exist in this story anymore.**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Brennan woke up at the sound of her alarm clock going off. She sighed and reached out to turn it off. Brennan lay there before deciding that she should move. As she moved her body, the arms around her waist tightened and she turned around to face Booth.

"Booth, I need to get up," Brennan said to him in a hushed voice.

"No you don't," Booth mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Yes I do. We need to get going, remember? We're going to see our little baby for the first time today."

"Oh," Booth was suddenly very awake and sat partly up in the bed, "That's right! Wow, time has just gone by so fast, I can't believe we're going to see our little baby. I never got the chance with Parker, Rebecca didn't want me there." Booth sighed and looked down at Brennan who was resting her head on his bare chest.

"This time you'll get to watch every move," Brennan said and leaned up to kiss Booth on the lips, he leaned down at met her halfway.

The kiss soon became passionate and Booth shifted so he now was lying down with Brennan half on top of him. Brennan pulled away from the kiss in the need of oxygen and smiled at him.

"We really do need to get up if we don't want to be late Booth," Brennan said and pressed a light kiss to his lips before getting up from the bed.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

After they had both gotten ready and eaten breakfast they went to Booths' SUV.

"Can I please drive?" Brennan asked Booth, lacing her voice with the sweet innocence that always got to him.

"No," Booth said in a strained voice. _'Why did she have to sound like that? It's too hard to say no when she pouts like that and sounds so sweet' _Booth thought to himself.

"Why not?" Brennan asked, sad that her little trick hadn't worked.

"Because I'm driving," Booth said and opened the passenger door to Brennan.

"Fine," Brennan said in a sad/playfully mad voice and stepped into the car.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

They drove to the clinic in silence. Neither of them angry, they just didn't have anything to say.

As they entered the door to the waiting room, Brennan walked up to the receptionist.

"Temperance Brennan," she announced to the receptionist, Booth hot on her heels.

The receptionist pushed a couple of buttons on the keyboard before answering:

"Yes. Please sit down and the doctor will call you in, in a minute," the receptionist smiled and Booth took Brennans had a led her to two of the chairs in the waiting room.

After a couple of minutes Brennan said: "Booth?"

"Hmm?" Booth asked.

"I'm scared. What if there's something wrong?"

"Relax Bones, everything's going to be okay, it's us, we're both perfect," Booth said, trying to be reassuring and funny at the same time.

Brennan just sighed , not in the mood to say anything about his 'we're perfect comment, and leaned into his, placing her head on his shoulder and intertwined their fingers.

About five minutes later a doctor showed at the waiting room.

"Temperance Brennan?" she asked.

Brennan and Booth rose from the chairs, "That's me," Brennan said and walked over to the doctor, her fingers still intertwined with Booths.

As the doctor, Booth and Brennan walked to the office the doctor said:

"I'm Dr. Courtney Firenze," and held out a hand to Brennan.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," Brennan said, even though Dr. Firenze already knew. Brennan and Dr. Firenze shook hands.

Booth held out his hand to the Dr.

"Seeley Booth, the father," Booth said with a proud smile.

"Hello Mr. Booth," she said. "Temperance you can lie down on the table over there," she said and motioned with her hand to the table.

Brennan sat/lay down on the table.

"If you pull up your shit then I'll add some of this jelly to your belly, it will be a little cold at first."

Booth, that had followed Brennan to the table, sat down in a chair beside her as she pulled up her shirt and the Dr. added the jelly to Brennans' stomach.

"So, is this your first child?" Dr. Firenze asked.

"I'm my first, but Booth has a son," Brennan answered.

The doctor nodded and looked over at Booth. He spoke before she could.

"Yes that's right, but _this_ thing is the first time to me to. My girlfriend and I didn't work out."

Dr. Firenze nodded at gave him a sympathetic look, Booth just smiled at her.

Dr. Firenze returned to Brennan and started the ultrasound.

A picture appeared on the monitor and a fast thumping sound sounded in the room.

"What you hear is the heartbeat," Dr. Firenze said, "But I think there's two heartbeats," she continued.

"There's what?" Brennan exclaimed.

Booth just sat there not able to say anything but grabbed one of Brennans' hands in his own.

"Yes, I'm right. There are two babies growing in your belly," Dr. Firenze said.

"Two?" Brennan said in an unsure voice.

The Dr. looked at Booth and Brennan and said:

"I'll give you two a moment. By the way, everything looks good," she smiled and left after having handed Brennan some paper for the jelly on her stomach.

"Booth?" Brennan asked in an unsure voice and looked over at him.

He looked at her and nodded, unable to speak.

Brennan just kept looking at him and he finally got it together and squeezed her hand, taking the paper from her free hand to wipe off the jelly.

"Yes Bones," he said in a caring voice.

"Now I'm even more scared," she whispered and looked at him; tears had started to form in her eyes.

Booth pulled her down from the table and, after having pulled down her shirt, pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'm scared to, Baby," he whispered in her ear, "But we'll get through it together."

Brennan nodded, her tears now falling rapidly down her cheeks and soaking his t-shirt.

Booth pulled her back and wiped the tears off her face before giving her lips a loving kiss. "We will help each other, and those two babies will be the most loved babies in the world," Booth said.

Brennan nodded and gave him another loving kiss before wiping away the last of her tears.

"We probably should get going, I'm sure there's other people who needs this room," Brennan said and laced her fingers with his and they walked towards the door.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

When they were in the car Brennan was still a little dazed at the unexpected news but as she thought about it, she became happy. Now there were two persons to love. It could only be better than one, couldn't it?

"Booth?" she asked.

"Yes Honey," Booth said and gave her a quick glance before returning his eyes to the road.

"I'm happy there are two babies. Yes, we need a bigger house, yes it will be harder and yes it's going to be more exhausting, but there'll also be twice as many happy moments. Two first words, two first steps, two first smiles," Brennan said and her eyes got a dreamy glace.

"That's right," Booth said and reached over the middle of the car to take her hand in hers and looking quickly at her. "I'm happy too, Bones." He smiled.

"We need to get home before going to the office, I have to change," Booth said.

"Sure," Brennan said. Now she was happy that Booth was set on desk duty for the four next moths, at least nothing would happen to him as long as he's in the office. It also meant that he got home earlier, well, that he dragged her out off the office earlier. All in all, she was pretty happy right now, though, she dreaded Angelas' reaction a little.

"I would really like if you would be there when we tell Angela and the others about this, just so you can pry Angela of off me when we've told her that it's twins," Brennan said.

Booth chuckled at the thought of prying Angela of off Brennan.

"Sure, we'll just go home, I'll change and then we'll go there," Booth said to Brennan.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

After Booth had changed they drove to the Jeffersonian. While they drove they thought about how to tell the Squints that there are two babies.

They juggled with a couple until they decided they would just wait until Angela asked how it went, which – they both knew – would be about two seconds after they entered the lab.

They walked into the lab holding hands and as soon they had entered the building Angela was by their side asking in an over-excited voice how it went.

Booth and Brennan ignored her question until they reached Hodgins and Cam who were watching Angela bounce up and down o excitement.

At last Brennan finally spoke.

"It went very well," Brennan just said.

Booth smiled at Brennans' secrecy. "Come on Bones, we decided to tell them," he said.

"Tell us what?" Angela asked, she had stopped bouncing for a moment and was looking intently at them.

Brennan didn't say anything, she just smiled, so Booth decided to bring Angela out of her misery.

"We're having twins!" Booth said in an excited voice that matched Angelas' earlier tone.

"Sweeties!" Angela screamed and let out a loud – and very inhuman – squeak, before hugging Brennan tightly.

"Ange- I-I c-can't bre-breathe," Brennan said.

Angela let her go and hugged Booth tightly, not making him as breathless as Brennan due to his strength.

"Dude!" Hodgins said and put his hand on Booths shoulder, tapping it. "Congratulations you two."

Booth just stood there with a big smile on his face, not even bothering to tell Hodgins not to call him dude.

Cam walked over to Brennan and Booth and hugged them both lightly, surprising Brennan a little, and said: "Congratulation to the two of you," her tone sincere and so was her smile.

After a little chit-chat Booth kissed Brennan and said he had to get to work and walked out with a promise to pick her up a 06:30 PM.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Later that night when they were lying in bed, Booth on his back and Brennan with her head on his bare chest and a arm draped over him as well, his hand running through her silky, slightly curled, auburn hair.

"What are we going to do about last names?" Brennan asked.

"I was thinking both," Booth answered.

"Both of our last names?" Brennan asked surprised.

"Yeah, I don't see a reason why not."

"I think it's a good idea," Brennan said smiling. "In which order should we put them?"

"I know it sounds chauvinistic but I think it should be 'Brennan Booth', it sounds the best," Booth said.

Brennan said the two last names loud to herself in both orders before agreeing with him. "I agree," she said and smiled up at him.

After some more silence Booth asked:

"Are you sleeping Bones?"

"No. I can't sleep," she said.

"Neither can I," Booth said. "Do you want to talk names?"

"But we don't know the sexes yet."

"Doesn't matter, we can still think about it. It's pretty hard to find names."

"Okay, sure we can talk names," Brennan said. "I think they should each have two first names, I've always wished I had two names, it's so boring to only have one."

Booth chuckled, "As you wish my love," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"So, we need to find four girl names and four boy names," Brennan said.

"That's right."

"Wow, that's _a lot _of names," Brennan said and sighed happily.

"Yup, so, we better start to think," Booth said.

As they we're thinking Brennan began to doze off. When Booth felt her breathing slow he asked:

"Bones?"

"Hmm?" she hummed in a tired tone.

"You sleeping?" Booth asked.

"Mnn," Brennan said as a 'yes'.

Booth chuckled and kissed her head. "G'night Honey."

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**So! This was chapter seven. Did you like it? Review and tell me please :) **

**I've already decided the sex(es) of the babies but I would like to keep you guys in the dark for a little while longer ;)**

**Next chapter will be about two-three weeks later (maybe a little longer), and will contain a Angela/Brennan, names talk between B&B and maybe, just maybe, I'll reveal the sex(es) of the kids :)**

**Please review and make my day. I'll update when I have 12 – 14 reviews because for the last chapter you proved that you were really good at reviewing and it made me really happy when I read them! **

**So pretty please review, even though I'm blackmailing you into it, and make my day!**

**Kisses from NCIS-Bones-Chick :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, you're pretty lucky that I'm bored to death, 'cause that means I'm going to write and post a chapter even though I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted. **

**And tank you so much to those of you, who reviewed, it made me really happy! :) **

**By the way, some time ago I wrote a story called **'Take off your shirt, Booth' **and I would really like it if you would read and review that story too :) **

**Hey look at that! No wait, what's that thing that is standing there with small letters? Aww... I don't own Bones.**

**And by the way, this might be a little M rated, due to a sex scene, nothing to detailed, but I don't want to take any risks. Now you are warned!**

**Oh, and Brennan is 3 months and 2 weeks pregnant and B&B have been together for 4 months and 1 week.**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"Hey Angela," Brennan said as she saw Angela walking into her office Wednesday at 11:00 o'clock AM.

"Hey Bren," Angela said in a cheery voice. "How're the babies?"

"They're fine," Brennan smiled and put a hand on her already lightly showing stomach. "Booth and I are going house hunting this weekend."

"Wow, sounds funny," Angela said and sat it the chair across from Brennan. "Do you know what you want?"

"Well, I want something kind of big, and Booth just wants to make sure that there's a garden so he and the kids can play there."

"How big?" Angela asked excited.

"I want to have a room for each of the kids, and a bedroom for me and Booth of course, an office for me where I can write my books, a living room, kitchen/dining room and then of course a bathroom, I would actually like two bathrooms, you know, with so many people," Brennan said.

"Sounds good, Sweetie. You've been thinking a lot about it?" Angela asked.

"Only since I found out I was pregnant, and then when we found out it was twins, the house grew a room," Brennan told Angela.

"That makes sense," Angela said, still smiling. "Sooo... When are you going to find out the genders of those little babies there?"

"The scan is in two and a half week, but Dr. Firenze says that if the kids are turning the wrong way, then you can't see it. And we already knows that they're fraternal, so even if you can see one of them, it doesn't mean that we'll find out what the other is," Brennan said with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, if they're anything like you and Booth, I don't think that they'll be cooperative," Angela said while laughing lightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brennan asked.

"That neither you or Booth are very cooperative, and since it's your children they're going to be a mix of the two of you and that means that they won't be cooperative since neither of you are," Angela said while trying to turn her laugh into a silent smile.

"That wasn't very nice, Ange," Brennan stated.

"I know, I'm sorry Sweetie," Angela said and smiled a genuine smile at Brennan.

"It's okay," Brennan smiled at Angela.

"Hey Bren?" Angela asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you need help with the nursery?"

"Ange, I'm like 3 and a half moths along and we don't even have the house yet," Brennan said.

"I know, I know, but this is just so exciting and I would really like to do something for you and Booth and the babies-" Angela was interrupted.

"Ange-"

But continued "-think of it as my gift for you," Angela finished.

"Fine, Ange. But Booth and I have to find the house before you go shopping," Brennan said.

"Oh, no, no, no, you're going to go with me. We are going to shop baby stuff together. But we'll have to wait until we know the genders because I want to do it in the right colors."

"No pink Angela!" Brennan said.

Angela sighed and shook her head. "What about purple then?"

Brennan thought about it for a moment. "If Booth's okay with purple, then so am I," Brennan answered at last.

"Great!" Angela beamed. "Then we just have to wait for the house and the genders," Angela stood and went over to give Brennan a hug. "I'll see you later Bren," Angela said before she walked out of Brennans' office.

"See you later Ange," Brennan said and returned to her paperwork.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Around 06:00 PM Booth came to the Jeffersonian.

"Come on Bones, we gotta go home and start cooking. I'm starving," Booth said as he walked up onto the platform where Brennan was sanding, looking at some remains.

"Now I know where Parker gets his 'I'm starving' from," Brennan muttered silently to herself, but Angela heard and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Booth asked confused as he reached Brennan.

"Nothing," Brennan said and distracted Booth with a kiss.

"Sure," Booth said after Brennan had pulled back and he kissed her again. The kiss became quite passionate as Booth let his tongue slide over Brennans' lower lip and she opened her mouth to him.

At the same time Hodgins walked up onto the forensics platform.

"Okay guys!" Hodgins said when he saw that Booth and Brennan both had melted completely into their ongoing kiss, "could you please wait until you're home or something? This is a forensic platform, not a bedroom."

"Shut up Hodgins," Booth mumbled against Brennans' lips.

"No I won't," Hodgins said, "you guys break off the kiss, go home and then you can do whatever you want."

Booth pulled away a little but pressed his lips softly against Brennans' once more before letting her go.

"You're no fun," Booth said and looked up. He saw Hodgins slightly disgusted face, and Angelas' smiling one.

"Come on Hodgins," Angela said and put an arm around his waist, "Let them have some fun."

"They can have fun when they go home," Hodgins exclaimed.

"Okay," Booth said and put his arm around Brennans' waist, "While you're discussing this, we're going home."

Booth pulled Brennan with him towards her office and closed the door before pressing her lightly up against it and started kissing her lips with passion.

Brennan chuckled when they pulled away for air. Booth looked at her with a confused expression.

"I thought you were hungry," Brennan said at him, smiling.

"Yeah, well, I was, but then I saw your irresistible body and then I just had to kiss you," Booth said and smiled his charm smile at her.

Brennan chuckled once again, pressed her lips lightly to his and moved around him to collect her jacket and her bag.

"Let's go home and get something to eat," Brennan said as she pulled on her jacked and laced her fingers with Booths'.

"Sure," Booth said and opened the door to her office so they could walk out.

Twenty feet away Hodgins and Angela were standing, looking intently at Brennans' office door and when it opened they both smiled a goofy smile.

"What's wrong with you two?" Booth asked in disbelief.

"Wrong?" Angela asked innocently, "Nothing's wrong. We just wanted to see if you and Brennan could wait until you got home," she said and smiled a big smile.

Booth snorted at Angela, "Be glad that you're a woman and that I'm fond of you Angela, or you would have had a broken nose by now," Booth said.

"I know you like me G-man," Angela winked at him, "See you two lovebirds tomorrow," she said as Brennan and Booth walked away, out to Booths' SUV.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

After dinner that night, Booth and Brennan settled on the couch – Brennan snuggled up against Booth.

"Have you been thinking about names to our babies?" Booth asked.

"Ehh, a little, but not much," Brennan answered, "What about you?"

"Same," Booth said and kissed the top of Brennans' head.

"What about we wait until we know the genders?" Brennan asked and turned her head to look at Booth.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Booth said before he touched his lips to Brennans'.

Brennan turned her whole body and Booth pushed himself down in a lying position. Brennan was now straddling Booth, her hands on his chest; as she leaned down to kiss him. Soon the kiss became passionate. Booth let his hands tangle in her hair as she moved her hands downwards, to the hem of his shirt.

Booth broke the kiss and pulled off his shirt. As Brennans' hands traced the outlines of his muscles he pulled her down to another kiss. She moved her hips slightly, causing their pelvises to collide and pulling a moan from Booths mouth at the contact.

Brenna could feel Booths' erection pressing against her and she moved her hips once more, the friction causing Booth to moan again.

As Brennan broke the kiss in the need of oxygen, Booth sat up and wrapped his arms around Brennans' waist before standing up.

Brennan automatically wrapped her legs around his hip, and he carried her to the bedroom where the passionate kissing continued while they took turns in pulling off the others' clothes.

They lay there on the bed, both completely naked, Booth in the top, his erection close to her entrance.

"You okay with this?" he asked her. He wanted to make sure that she wanted to do this while pregnant.

"Yes," she whispered and pulled him closer as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

He entered her and it made them both moan in pleasure. He let her adjust to his size before he started to move inside her.

He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt her, but she rolled them around and started her own rhythm, one that was a little faster than the one that Booth had started.

They lost themselves in the other, moaning silently and savoring the feeling of the others' body against their own.

As they moved against each other they came closer and closer to the edge before finally falling over with moans of pleasure coming out of their mouths along with the others' name.

A little while later they were lying close together on the bed, Brennans' head resting on Booths' chest that was heaving _(can you say it like that?)_and falling a little faster than normal due to their 'exercise'.

"That was amazing," Booth said while he stroked Brennans' hair.

"Yeah, it definitely was," Brennan said and kissed Booths' chest.

Not long after they both fell asleep, still in their embrace and their legs tangled.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**2 and a half weeks later, making Brennan 16 weeks/4 months pregnant and B&B relationship have been going on for 4 months and 3 weeks.**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

It was Friday morning and both Brennan and Booth had the beginning of the day off and had decided to sleep a little bit longer before going to the hospital for the scan that would tell them the genders of their babies.

When the alarm clock beeped at 07:45 AM, Brennan turned around, looking for the alarm clock so she could stop the annoying beeping sound.

When her arm finally found the clock she pushed down on the 'stop' button before turning around again and snuggling into Booth.

Five minutes later Brennan began to press soft kisses to Booths bare chest in a way to wake him up.

"Booooth, you need to get up," Brennan said in a soft voice as she moved her kisses to his cheeks and his mouth.

Booth pursed his lips to kiss her back and she smiled, _'even half asleep he doesn't pass a chance to kiss me'_ she mused.

Brennan pulled away and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When she came out, Booth was lying on his back, the covers only covering the lower half of his body. Brennan studied the muscles of his abs with her as she walked over to him, only a towel wrapped around her body.

"Booth, come on. You need to get up. We don't want to be late to the scan," Brenna said and ruffled his messy hair a little.

Booth opened his eyes and looked up at her. Then he groaned.

"Could you have found a smaller towel Bones?"

"What?" Brennan asked confused.

Booth sat up and placed his feet on the ground as he pulled Brennan closer to him, placing her between his legs.

"You look very sexy in that towel," Booth said.

"Oh," Brennan just said dumbstruck.

Booth pulled her closer to him and pulled her head down to a kiss. As the kiss became passionate Brennan pulled away. Booth groaned.

"Bones," he whined, "I was enjoying myself."

"Booth, you need to get ready," Brennan said.

"Fine," Booth pouted. "But if I'm not allowed to touch you, could you then please take on some clothes before you kill me?"

Brennan chuckled at that comment and went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear. She let go of her towel and Booth groaned once again.

"Come on! You couldn't have waited until I had reached the bathroom?" he whined.

"Nope, because we're running a little late and you were a long time about moving to the bathroom."

Brennan loved to tease Booth and especially when he couldn't do anything about it.

Booth walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

After breakfast they got into the SUV and drove to the hospital. Neither of them saying anything as they both was too excited to talk.

When they reached the hospital Brennan went over to the receptionist and announced herself. They were asked to sit down and wait.

5 minutes later Dr. Firenze came into view.

"Temperance Brennan," she called out.

Brennan and Booth rose and walked into the Dr.'s room.

"So Temperance, how are we today?"

"All of us a great thank you," Brennan said smiling.

"That sound good. Do you still have morning sickness?"

"No, it stopped a week or so ago. Thankfully," Brennan said.

Booth smiled at that comment. The babies hadn't been very nice to her, she had felt very bad some mornings, but it was over now.

"Well, that's good. Now if you would please go lie down on the table and pull up your shirt, we'll get started," Dr. Firenze said.

Brennan walked over to the table and lied/sat down; Booth sat down in a chair next to her and took her hand in his.

Dr. Firenze squeezed some of the jelly onto Brennans' stomach.

As the black and white picture appeared on the screen, so did the sound of the two heartbeats.

"So, here's you first baby," Dr. Firenze said and pointed at the screen, "And here's your second baby," and pointed at another part of the screen.

"Let's see if they want to show us what they are." She moved the ultrasound scanner to a new part of Brennans' belly. "Look at that," Dr. Firenze said, "Looks like baby A is a little girl."

Brennan looked at Booth and they smiled to each other.

"A little girl!" Booth said, "We're going to have a little girl." He kissed Brennan on the forehead and they returned to the screen.

Dr. Firenze moved the ultrasound scanner around on Brennans' belly, trying to see what the other baby was.

"Looks like this one is a little more difficult," the Dr. said.

Brennan laughed and Booth looked at her with an asking look in his eyes.

"It's just that two weeks ago Angela said that if the babies were anything like us they wouldn't show what they were, because neither of us is very cooperative."

Booth laughed at that but was interrupted by Dr. Firenze.

"Well, looks like baby B is a little cooperative," she said and smiled, "It is girl too! Congratulations," she smiled at them.

"We're going to have two girls! Bones that's amazing! Well, at least until they reach puberty," Booth winched a little at the thought and Brennan laughed at him.

"Looks like you and Parker have to make a 'boys team'," Brennan said teasingly at him. "But actually, it's you who gave us two girls," Brennan said at looked at him.

"Huh, guess you're right," Booth said.

He leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips before looking at the Dr.

"How are they?" Booth asked.

"They're perfectly fine," Dr. Firenze said and smiled at them. "Here you go Temperance," she added and handed Brennan a couple of paper towels to wipe off the jelly.

"Thank you," Brennan said.

"Could we get some photos?" Booth asked Dr. Firenze.

"Of course!" Dr. Firenze said and printed a picture of each baby.

"Thank you," Booth said and Brennan stood and pulled down her shirt.

"Thank you, Dr." Brennan said.

"You're welcome. I'll see you at your next scan," Dr. Firenze opened the door and let Booth and Brennan out.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"Booth?" Brennan asked as they sat in the car.

"Yes?" Booth asked.

"Could we pick up some Ben & Jerry on the way to the Jeffersonian? I could really eat some."

"Sure Bones," Booth said and chuckled. "Which flavor?"

Brennan thought about it for a minute before she answered, "Chocolate Fudge Brownie. Uh, and on the way home, could we then by some Cookie Dough and some Caramel Chew Chew?"

Booth chuckled at her. "Is it now that the cravings are starting?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's not so bad if I'm just going to want Ben & Jerry, is it? 'Cause I've heard of some really strange things that people has wanted while pregnant. The only downside to Ben & Jerry is that I'm going to gain a _lot_ of weight if I don't take care."

"Relax Bones, you'll be fine. It's just for a couple of months."

"I know, but I don't was to be really when the babies are born."

"I'm sure you will be just perfect," Booth said and took her hand, giving her a swift glance before he returned his eyes to the road.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**There you go! What did you think? Review pretty please with Ben & Jerry ice cream!**

**The inspiration to the B&J ice cream is because I **_**love **_**it :) **

**Okay, so in the next chapter the beginning is going to be the same day as this one ended because B&B are going to tell the Squints the babies genders.**

**And after that has happened I'm going to jump in time.**

**I'm gonna write and post the next chapter when I've gotten 10 reviews! So please review! Pleeeeeease! With strawberries and sugar! And with hot chocolate with whipped cream! **

**Oh, and I think the babies should have two names because I only have one and I think it's really boring!**

**Hugs from NCIS-Bones-Chick :D (This was the longest chapter I've ever written! Wow)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had like an hour to write and post, and that just wasn't enough. But I'm gonna make it up to you! I think I'll post two chapters today! Wow, that's amazing, isn't it?**

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! **

**I do not own Bones. Damn it! Can't someone give it to me at a birthday? :D**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

When they arrived at the Jeffersonian Booth leaned into Brennan and gave her a loving kiss.

"So, you're ready to tell them?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think so," Brennan answered.

"Then let's go!" Booth said excited and opened his car door.

Inside the Lab all of the Squints (and Sweets) we're standing on the forensics' platform. Booth and Brenna walked up to them.

"Sooo? How did it go?" Angela asked excited.

"It went very well," Brennan said smiling.

"Did you get to know the genders?" Angela asked, now jumping up and down while Hodgins tried to restrain her.

"Yes, we did," Brennan said teasing Angela.

"Come on Bren, not fair. Tell me!"

"Baby A is a girl," Brennan said.

"And baby B?" Angela asked.

"Baby B is also a girl," Booth said and smiled at all the Squints.

A loud – and inhuman – squeal escaped Angelas' lips.

"Oh my God, that's so exciting!" she said.

"Dude, you're going to be all alone when Parker's not there," Hodgins said, "surrounded by girls!"

"I know," Booth answered smiling.

"Congratulations," Cam said and smiled at them.

"Thank you Cam," Brennan and Booth said at the same time.

They were congratulated by the other Squints as well, and after that Booth kissed Brennan goodbye, and went to the Hoover, back to his paperwork.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

After Booth had left, Cam, Hodgins, Daisy, Wendell and Sweets went back to work. Brennan went back to her office, Angela hot on her heals.

"So, Sweetie, when are we going to go shopping?" Angela asked as she and Brennan sat down on the couch.

"I really don't know Ange," Brennan answered.

"Oh, and I _did_ talk to Booth about the purple thing, and he was totally okay with it," Angela beamed.

Brennan sighed, "Fine Angela. But I want some other colors too, like blue or something," Brennan said.

"Sure. I'll make sure that everything will be in perfect harmony and totally cute by the time that your little miracles arrives. Did you and Booth find names by the way?" Angela asked.

"We've talked a little about it, but we decided to talk more about it when we knew the genders."

"I understand," Angela said, "When are you going to tell us the names?"

"When the babies are born," Brennan answered.

"What? That like in a hundred years," Angela protested.

"Angela, my due date is in five months, and since it is twins, they're probably arriving a little earlier," Brennan said.

"But in waiting time, it's a hundred years."

"Ange, you'll have to wait, just like everybody else," Brennan said and smiled at her best friend.

"Fine..." Angela sighed," When are you and Booth going house hunting?" Angela asked, changing the subject.

"We're going tomorrow," Brennan answered.

"How many houses are on your radar?"

"We've been looking a little and there are two or three places that have caught our attention, all of them within thirty minutes on the Lab and the FBI, which was one of our criteria's."

"Sound good, Sweetie," Angela said, "I'm gonna go get back to work," Angela walked hugged Brennan and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving Brennans' office.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

It was Saturday afternoon, around 02:00 o'clock. Booth and Brennan had been looking at five houses and none of them had been impressive, they just didn't feel right. They drove to the last house of the day without any expectations but as they pulled up in front the house, they moth fell in love with it – metaphorically speaking of course.

"Wow," Booth said as he parked the car.

"I agree," Brennan said.

They walked to the front door hand in hand and knocked.

The salesman opened the door with a big smile.

"Hello, I'm Sean Jackson and I'll be showing you this lovely house," he said.

"Temperance Brennan," Brennan said and offered her hand to Mr. Jackson, he shook it.

"Seeley Booth," Booth said and offered his hand to Mr. Jackson too.

"Nice to meet you," he Mr. Jackson said, still smiling, "Let's go check out the house."

They walked through the front door and the sight made Brennan and Booth speechless. The colors were light and neutral but it made the room look big. There were just the right amount of rooms and the living room was big and space-y. The two bathrooms were made in white and black colors, both new. The house itself was only five years old and the garden was beautiful with a big lawn. The flowers in the garden were colorful and they smelt wonderful.

Neither Booth nor Brennan said much while walking around in the house.

The tour was now done and both of them knew that this was _the_ house.

After about 30 minutes of discussing the price Booth, Brennan and the salesman had come to an agreement. On Monday Booth and Brennan were to sign the papers that made the house theirs.

By October the 1st the house would be theirs. (It was now in the middle of September)

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

At home Booth and Brenna we're happy. They had finally found their house. It was a 20 minute drive from the Jeffersonian and the FBI which was just perfect. It had a double garage so they could have both Booths' SUV and Brennans' convertible.

That night Brennan and Booth fell asleep snuggled up against each other and with a smile on their face.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**It is now a month later, making Brennan 5½ months pregnant and B&B's relationship have been going on for 6 months and 1 week. And Booth and Brennan have been living in the house for 1 month, which makes it in the end of October. **

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"Argh!" Brennan exclaimed as she tried to close her pants.

"What's wrong Honey?" Booth asked walking out from the bathroom.

"I can't close my pants because I'm fat!" Brennan whined.

"Honey, you're not fat, you're pregnant. That's how it is," Booth said and walked over to her.

"But I can't close my pants! And when the babies are born, I'm still fat."

"That will go over again; you'll just have to work out a little. You're in perfect shape which means that it'll be easy to get back in shape," Booth pulled her into a hug.

"You sure?" Brennan asked unsure.

"I'm sure, and I love you and I'll love you when the babies are born and I'll love the babies and we'll be a happy family," Booth said to her.

Brennan hugged him back.

"Now go over and find some other pants so we can get to work," Booth said.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

It was very silent at work. Brennan was now so pregnant that she had a hard time examining the bones because she couldn't bend over the table; her belly was in the way. So what she did was doing paperwork or write in her book.

So there she sat, in her office, writing her book when Angela came in.

"So, Sweetie, you and Booth have been living in your new house for a month, and we haven't shopped for baby-stuff yet. And I'm dying to go baby-shopping with you!" Angela said as she walked in and sat down in a chair across from Brennan.

"Wow, Angela, do you remember to breathe when you talk?" Brennan asked.

"Sure," Angela said.

"Okay. Well, I guess we can go baby-shopping soon, since in a month or so I won't be able to do it."

"Yay Sweetie! That's amazing," Angela said happily, "So we're going this weekend, okay?"

"Fine," Brennan sighed, "Can Booth come?" Brennan asked.

"No, he can't."

"But why not?" Brennan whined.

"Because we're going to have a girl's night – at day!" Angela said.

"Fine..." Brenna sighed.

"Okay, so I'm going to pick you up at 09:00 AM, Saturday morning!"

"Sure, see you later Angela."

"Bye sweetie, see you later."

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Okay, I know this chapter was short, but next chapter is going to be baby shopping!**

**And sorry if my timeline is off, I tried my best :b**

**Review and tell me how you think the baby rooms should look :) **

**And review and tell me what you think about my story! Please :D**

**By the way, I'm pretty sure I'm going to update later today too. **

**Kisses from NCIS-Bones Chick ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**As promised here is the 2****nd**** chapter of the day! **

**I hope you'll like it, I don't know what I think about it; I just felt that it should be written.**

**I do not own Bones, I just borrow the characters, have my fun with them and then return them. **

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

It was Saturday morning and there was a rapid knocking on the front door to Brennan and Booths' house. Booth rolled out of bed, away from the wonderful and warm body off Temperance Brennan who had been snuggling up against him, only wearing a pair of sweatpants.

He unlocked the door at ended up looking at a very impatient looking Angela Montenegro.

"Angela? What do you want? It's like Saturday morning," he said, with emphasis on 'morning'.

"Nice to see you to Booth," Angela said as she pushed out of the way and entered the house, "It's not morning anymore, it's 09:00 AM and I'm picking up Brennan because we're going shopping," Angela looked around, "So, where is she?"

"I guess she's in bed, just like I would very much like to be right now," Booth answered.

"Oh, no, no, no, Bren and I are going baby shopping today! She can't back out, I've been waiting for this since I found out you were going to have a baby, so, now you go in there and wake her up, or I'm going to do it," Angela said to Booth.

"Fine, I'll go wake her up," Booth said as he walked down the hall towards their bedroom.

"Booooones? Honey, you need to wake up," Booth said as he lightly shook her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Go away Booth, I want to sleep," Brennan mumbled at him.

"Angela doesn't think so. She's here to pick you up for your baby shopping trip."

"I don't want to," Brennan whined, "Make her go away."

"Honey, I might be able to take down a guy two heads taller than myself in a fight, but we both know that I can do absolutely nothing about Angela," Booth said.

Brennan rolled out of bed and Booth stood up. As she walked up to him he pulled her into his arms, as far as he could due to the ever growing belly. Brennan looked up at him at let her hands wander up his chest before her fingers lingered in his hair and pulled his head toward hers.

When their lips touched a small moan escaped both of their mouths. After a little, Booth began nibbling lightly at Brennans lower lip which made her moan again, as her mouth opened slightly, Booth slit his tongue inside her mouth and let his tongue wander against hers.

As they both began to lose themselves in the kiss Angela walked into the bedroom.

"Guys!" she said, "break it up. Brennan, we have to go."

Neither Brennan nor Booth pulled away.

Angela sighed, "Hey!" she yelled.

That caught their attention. "Bren, we need to get going, so let go of Studly there and get dressed so we can go."

"Angela, come on. Can't we just go next weekend?" Brennan asked, turning around to face Angela, but still leaning into Booths embrace.

"No, we can't because then you'll just sat that you're too pregnant to go," Angela stated.

"Fine," Brennan sighed, "Just give me a couple of minutes." Brenna turned around and kissed Booth lightly on the lips before she pulled away and went into the bathroom.

Booth just stood there glaring at Angela who was smiling a satisfied smile.

"You're no fun Angela. Now I can't even kiss my girlfriend in my own bedroom without you interrupting?"

"That's life G-man," Angela said with a smile and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room and sat down in one of the two black leather couches.

After about twenty minutes Brennan came out, fully clothed and her hair hanging loose around her shoulders.

"Let's go," Brennan said.

"No, no, no," Booth said, still wearing his sweatpants, but now a shirt too. "You need to eat first!"

"I'll make sure she gets something when we're at the mall," Angela said as she pulled Brennan towards the door.

Brennan pulled away from Angelas' grasp and walked over to Booth and put her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

Angela walked over to Brennan and pulled her away from Booth. "We need to go, Bren. Right now," she said.

"Fine... See you later Booth," Brennan said.

"See you Bones," Booth said as he closed the door behind the two girls.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

When Angela and Brennan arrived at the mall Angela immediately took Brennan to a little café to order a sandwich. Brennan looked at her, confused.

"Booth'll kill me if you don't get something to eat, plus it's not good for the babies, or you, not to eat," Angela explained.

Brennan nodded and took the sandwich and begat to eat it as she and Angela walked to the first baby store.

"Okay Bren, I have a plan. First we're going to look at furniture's and then at paint and then at accessories," Angela said excited.

"Sure, let's get going," Brennan said after she had swallowed the late bite of her sandwich.

They walked to the furniture department at fist. Angela started to look at twin carriages.

"Ooh, I really like this one," Angela said and pointed to a purple one.

"I like it too," Brennan said sincerely.

"Great, so that's the one?" Angela asked excited.

"I think it is," Brennan said smiling.

"Well, that was easy. Let's go look at cradles," Angela said.

They walked to the cradle-area and started looking.

"So, do you want two single or one twin cradle?"

"I want two single. That way you can separate the babies if one waked up the other," Brennan said.

"Okay. Ooh, I like this one. It's kind of girly, but still not totally girly."

"I like that one over there better," Brennan said and pointed to an oval cradle in white tree with coincidental purple patters on the sides.

"That one's amazing Bren, I can't believe I didn't notice it," Angela exclaimed. "Do you want to have two different or two of the same?"

"Just the same," Brennan said. She actually enjoyed this baby shopping a little, not that she would ever admit it to Angela.

"Now we're going to look at changing tables and then we're done in this department."

"Sure."

They went to look at baby changing tables and Angela found one immediately.

"Bren! You _need_ to buy this one, it's just perfect to those cradles you decided," Angela said as she admired the changing table in white wood with a simple coincidental pattern painted in purple on the sides.

"I admit that it is very beautiful," Brenna admitted.

"So, it's going to be this one?" Angela asked.

"Yes, it is," Brennan said and smiled at Angela.

After they had picked out the furniture's Brennan and Angela walked over to a sales woman to buy the furniture's and arrange for them to be delivered.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

After the furniture's, Brennan and Angela went looking for paint and accessories.

They decided to go with two shades of purple, a light purple and a dark purple, and a light blue. Angela was going to pant the rooms in the purple colors and then make patterns on the walls with the blue.

As accessories they bought a ton of clothes – as Brennan put it – and diapers and stuff like that. Brennan actually thought that some of the clothes had been really cute, she had even let Angela put in a couple of pink pieces of clothes. They also bought some toys, even though it would take some time until the babies would need that, Brennan just liked to be prepared.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

At the time that Angela and Brenna was finished shopping they had used _a lot_ of money, and Angelas' car was all filled up with baby stuff as she and Brennan finally drove home to Brennan.

When they arrived it was almost 04:00 o'clock. Brennan walked directly inside, not bothering to take anything with her – I could wait – she really had to sit sown, her feet had begun to hurt.

"Hey Bones, you've been gone a long time," Booth said as she sat down beside him. "Where's Angela?"

"Right here," Angela said as she walked through the door, her arm filled with bags.

"Oh, hello Angela," Booth said and then turned his head back to face Brennan, "So, how was shopping?"

"It was fine," Brennan answered.

"Hey Booth, could you help me out with the bags?" Angela asked.

"Sure," Booth said and rose from the couch and walked out to the car.

"Wow! Did you, like, buy the whole store?" Booth asked as he saw how many bags there were.

"No, Brennan wouldn't let me," Angela pouted.

"I'm glad she didn't. I'm also glad we decided to buy a big house, or else we wouldn't have anywhere to put all of those things."

"Well, stop talking and help me out here," Angela said.

"Fine," Booth said and collected as many bags as he possibly could and took them inside.

As Booth entered the living room he asked; "Hey Bones, where do you want all of those stuff?"

"Just put them in the girl's rooms," Brennan yawned and lay down on the couch.

After about another thirty minutes all the bags were unloaded and Angela had said goodbye and left to go home to her boyfriend.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Booth sat down on the couch and let Brennan rest her head in his lap and began to let his hands run through her hair. After some time Booth spoke;

"Do you want some dinner?" Booth asked, "I could order Chinese."

"Sure," Brennan said, "Do we have and Ben & Jerry?"

Booth chuckled, "Yes, I bought, like, five big cups yesterday," he said.

"Great! But let's get some Chinese first."

"Sure," Booth rose to order and when he returned he found Brennan asleep.

Booth let her sleep until the food was there. "Honey, wake up, dinner's here," he said quietly.

"I want to sleep Booth," Brenna mumbled.

Booth chuckled, "This feels like a déjà-vu."

"What?" Brennan asked as she woke up a little more.

"It was exactly what you said to me this morning when I tried to wake you up."

"Oh," Brennan sat up on the couch, "but I'm hungry, so let's eat."

Booth handed her, her food and sat down next to her on the couch and turned on the TV.

They ate in silence just looking at the TV.

"So, how was your day with Angela?"

"It was actually pretty good," Brennan answered with a smile.

"I saw you bought the whole store," Booth joked.

"Yeah, well, almost. I had to stop Angela from taking all of the clothes," Brennan smiled at him.

After another couple of minutes of silence Brennan spoke.

"Booth?"

"Mnn?" Booth asked with his mouth full.

"I'm scared," Brennan admitted.

"About what, Honey?" Booth sat down his food and pulled Brennan closer to him.

"About this, about us having a baby, well two babies. What if I'm a bad mother? What if something goes wrong and I can't take care of them?"

"Bones, you'll be an amazing mother and nothing will go wrong. We'll both be there for both of our girls the whole time," Booth assured her.

"You're not going to leave us?" Brennan asked. That had been her biggest worry, that Booth would get tired of her and leave, or that they would get into an argument and he would break up with her.

"Of course not! Why do you think that I would do that?" Booth asked incredulously.

"What if you get tired of me? Or if we get into an argument?" Brenna asked, still afraid.

"I won't get tired of you," Booth said and turned them both so that he could look her in the eyes, "and we get into arguments all the time, but they're never serious and we always make up. _And _I'm not able to stay mad at you for more than 5 minutes, because you're just fantastic and I love you."

"So you're not going to leave?" Brennan asked, tears were now forming in her eyes.

"No, I'm not," Booth said and met her blue gaze.

Brennan didn't answer; she just leaned into him and gave him a soft loving kiss that soon grew passionate.

"I love you Booth," Brenna said after she had pulled away, her forehead leaning against his,

"I love you too, Bones," Booth said and kissed her again.

After that they finished their dinner, and Booth had cleaned up, Brennan snuggled up against him with a cup of Ben & Jerry as they saw Knight and Day.

When the movie ended Booth and Brennan went to bed.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

That night Brennan woke as she felt something in her lover abdomen. She lay all still on her back, trying to figure out what it was, when she felt it again she pulled up her shirt and waited. When she felt it a third time she saw her stomach bugle. It was the babies moving.

"Booth!" Brennan said. When he didn't react she pushed at his shoulder and said a little louder "Booth!"

"What?" Booth asked, immediately alert as he sat up.

"It's the babies," Brennan said, smiling.

Booth not noticing the smile on Brennans lips due to the dark he jumped to conclusions, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong. The babies are kicking!" Brennan said excitedly.

Booth turned on a bedside lamp. "They are?"

"Yes, come here, feel it," Brennan said at took his hands and placed them in two places of her lower belly – Brennan was still lying down and Booth was sitting beside her.

After a little time, Booth felt it.

"Wow, Bones! That's amazing. They're kicking. Our babies are kicking!" Booth said, now as excited as Brennan.

"I know," Brennan said. Booth lay down next to Brennan, one hand still on her belly.

After a little while both Booth and Brennan fell asleep with a "Goodnight, I love you."

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Hi again! So, how did you like this chapter? Please tell me, because I don't know if I like it.**

**And I would really like some ideas to what Booth could call Brennan besides 'Honey'. I don't want him to call her 'Sweetie', 'cause that's just to Angela :)**

**Oh, and could someone please tell me a little about the American school system? Like how old you are when you start in school, how old you are when you're a junior/senior, what the different stages of school is called, because I could really use that if I'm going to write a sequel (which I'm seriously considering) :b**

**And please review! I didn't get many reviews to chapter eight and I would really like some more, I know that there's 60 people who have this story on alert, and since I don't mind anonymous reviewers you don't even have to have an account to tell me what you think about my story, so please, please, please tell me what you think, give me a little love and make me want to write. Your reviews make me so happy every time I read them and they inspires me to keep on writing.**

**Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**Kisses from NCIS-Bones-Chick :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG! Thank you so much for your reviews! I love you. And thank you for the help about the American school system :)**

**And thank you to **Diko** for the comment about Ben & Jerry not coming in big cups but in pints, I knew they didn't come in big cups, I just couldn't find the right word :b**

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I just didn't have the time, sorry!**

**And I'm sorry if Brennan is a little OOC in a point in this chapter. **

**It is now in the middle of December, making Brennan seven months pregnant, and B&B's relationship seven months and three weeks.**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Saturday morning started pretty quiet, Booth and Brennan were putting baby clothes into the closets in each of the twins' rooms. Well, it was quiet until a loud banging on the door interrupted them.

"I'll go get it," Booth said and walked to the door.

"Hey Booth!" Angela said happily.

"Hi Angela, were you supposed to come over today?" Booth asked confused.

"No I wasn't, but neither was Hodgins," Angela stepped aside at revealed Hodgins, "but here we are anyways. We're going to give you our Christmas present!"

Brennan walked, or rather waddled, to the front door.

"Angela, what are you doing here?" Brennan asked.

"Well, it's nice to see you too Sweetie," Angela said.

"We saw each other yesterday; you can't miss me that much?"

"We're not here because we missed you, we're here to give you two your Christmas present," Angela explained once again.

"Okay, sure. What is it?" Brennan asked confused.

"I'm only going to tell you that you and Booth can't go into the baby-rooms for the next, like, many hours."

"But we were putting the clothes into the closets," Brennan said.

"Honey," Booth said, "We need a break anyway, you're seven months pregnant and you've already been standing too much today. Now we'll just let Angela and Hodgins do whatever they are going to do, and the two of us, we're going to watch a movie or something."

"I think that that sound like a really good idea," Angela said excitedly.

"Fine," Brennan huffed.

Hodgins snickered at her and she gave him the 'if-look-could-kill' stare and walked to the couch in the living room.

"We're going to be _right_ in there," Angela said and pointed toward one of the baby-bedrooms, "so don't try anything, I have an excellent hearing."

"Angela, we're not going to be _doing_ anything, I'm seven months pregnant, I'm huge!" Brennan said.

Angela smiled at Booth and with a wink in her eyes she said, "Oh, I'm sure you and Booth have found a way out, or else he would be going crazy."

"Angela!" Booth exclaimed.

"I'm just gonna go now," Angela said and towed Hodgins – who had been silently laughing the whole time – towards one of the baby rooms to start whatever they were going to do.

When they were gone Booth sat down on the couch and pulled Brennan to his side.

"How do you shut her up?" Booth asked.

"You don't, you learn to not listen," Brennan answered with a smile in her eyes.

Booth looked at her and leaned in to kiss her. What was meant to be a soft loving kiss soon became a passionate one, and not after long, Booth was lying down on the couch with Brennan straddling him, their mouths linked in a heavy passionate kiss.

And that was exactly how Angela found them only moments later.

"What did I say to you two?" Angela said.

Brennan tore her mouth away from Booths' and glared at Angela.

"Come on, Ange. It's my boyfriend, I'm allowed to kiss him," Brennan whined.

"Not like that when there're other people in the house," Angela snickered.

"Angela, if you just had stayed in the baby room, you wouldn't have noticed," Booth said.

"Well, I actually came out here to get something from the car, so you two can just continue since you're not allowed to see what I'm bringing back."

"We'll go to the bedroom," Booth stated and stood. As he stood up he pulled Brennan with him.

"Just keep on the clothes kids!" Angela yelled as she walked outside to the car.

"Just stay out our bedroom," Booth shouted back as he walked to the bedroom with Brennan I tow.

As Booth closed the door he pulled Brennan to him, as close as he could.

"Now where were we?" He asked and moved his head close to Brennans'.

"I think we were right about here-" Brennan said and captured his lips in a loving, and passionate, kiss.

Booth backed up towards the bed and lay down, pulling Brennan with him. They kept on making out until they were both out of breath; Booths' pants were at that point a little tighter than normal.

"Bones," Booth began but was cut off by Brennans' lips on his once again.

When she pulled away it was only to place soft kisses on his throat.

"Bones. We. Really. Need. To. Stop. Or. I'm. Gonna. Explode." Booth got out in ragged breaths.

"Then it's too bad that I have no intention to stop," Brennan said between the soft kisses she was pressing against Booths' throat.

"Bones," Booth half groaned, half moaned.

Brennan returned her lips to his mouth, "I'm going to take a shower, you care to join me?" she asked seductively, letting her lips brush against his as she asked.

"Uh-huh," Booth said, unable to for a coherent sentence.

Brennan smiled at him and got of off him and started to walk towards the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. When she reached the door, Booth still hadn't moved from the bed.

"You're coming Booth?"

"Yes, of course," Booth said and jumped up from the bed and walked after her into the bathroom.

Both of them quickly lost their clothes and Booth turned in the water in the shower. They both stepped in and started to make out again, as Brennan let her tongue slide against Booths', he let out a deep moan, muffled slightly by Brennans' mouth, his hip involuntarily bucking forward. Brennan let her hand run down his chest and lower, stroking him lightly. Booth let out a hiss.

"Bones, you're killing me here."

"Oh, I have no intention of killing you, I'm just teasing you a little," Brennan said, the amusement evident in her voice.

Booth groaned again and claimed her lips in a deep kiss while her hands started to please him.

After a – long – while he couldn't stand it anymore and let go with a deep and content moan. Brennan smiled and kissed him deeply once, twice, thrice before pulling away.

"We need to get out or we're going to get could," Brennan said against Booths' lips.

"I'm _not_ cold," Booth stated.

Brennan chuckled lightly. "Of course you're not," she said as she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel and walked to the bedroom-

Booth followed her and wrapped a towel around his hip before he pulled her closer to him.

"That was the best bath I've had in a long time," he mumbled against her hair.

They stood like that for a while until the sound of knocking on the bedroom door busted their bubble.

"Hey guys! Stop making out and get out here," Angela said from the other side of the door.

Booth muttered some curse words under his breath and pulled on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. Brennan put on some underwear, a pair of sweatpants and one of Booths' FBI shirts. They walked out the door holding hands.

"I see you've taken a shower," Angela said grinning.

"Mind your own businesses," Booth told her.

"I was just going to say that Hodgins and I are going home and that you absolutely _can't_ go into the other bedrooms."

"Fine, whatever," Booth said.

"No reason to be mad at me G-man. I'm just giving you your Christmas present."

"Couldn't you do that when we're not here, that way you wouldn't interrupt the time I have with my lovely girlfriend here," Booth said and wound his hands around Brennans' waist.

"Nope," Angela said smiling, not affected by Booths' grumpy-ness. "We're just gonna go now, but we'll return tomorrow and finish! So make sure to get all that sexual energy out of your system before we return tomorrow," Angela smiled.

"Sure," Brennan said, "I'll make sure he's all used up by tomorrow," Brennan smiled at Angela.

"O-kay. We're going now. Bye Sweeties," Angela said and grabbed Hodgins hand as she walked out the door.

"Bye you two," Hodgins said.

"Bye," Brennan said, her mind already spinning whit how she could 'use' Booth the best.

When the doors we're closed Brennan turned towards Booth.

"So," she said as she walked closer to him, letting her fingers trace the lines of his muscles, "You know I always keep my promises and I promised Angela to make sure that all that sexual energy out of you. How do you suggest we start?" she asked.

Booth shuddered under her touch and let out a groan, all turned on again.

They went to the bedroom where Brennan did her best to take away all that sexual energy out of him without actually having sex.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

The next day around 04:00 PM Angela and Hodgins were finally done with their surprise and Angela walked into the living room where Booth and Brennan were watching a movie, or supposed to watch a movie, they were both asleep.

'_Wow, she really did use him up'_ Angela thought.

"Hey guys," she said in a silent voice, "Wake up. Hodgins and I are done with our Christmas present for you."

Booth was the first to wake up.

"Hey there Booth," Angela said as she saw Booth's eyes open, "She really did use you up last night huh?" Angela mused.

"None of your business," Booth said.

"Fine. Hodgins and I are done; you wanna come take a look?"

"Yeah," Booth said excitedly.

"Hey Bones, wake up," Booth said as he began to stroke her cheek softly, "Angela and Hodgins are done now, they want to show us."

Brennan started to stir. "Go away," she mumbled.

Booth chuckled, "Boooones, you need to wake up. We're going to see the bedrooms now."

Brennan woke and sat up slightly. "They're done?"

"Yes, they're done."

"Then let's go," Brennan said excited.

Angela led them to the first bedroom and opened the door. Booth and Brennan just stood there staring, it was wonderful.

The biggest wall was painted in the dark purple and the other three walls were painted in the lighter purple. In the blue color there was painted patterns on all the light purple walls, the dark purple wall was bare. The crib was against one of the walls, the changing table against another wall. On the white build in closet were now two Chinese signs painted in black, one on each of the doors.

"We let the dark purple wall bare because I wanted to paint the name on it, but since I don't know it, it'll have to wait," Angela said.

Booth and Brennan still just stood there, not believing their eyes, so Angela continued.

"The two Chinese signs mean 'Strength' and 'Love'. I thought that would be symbolic because they'll be very loved and they'll have a lot of strength since they're the children of an FBI agent and an Forensic Anthropologist who insists in carrying a gun and to be out in the field."

"Angela, this is- wow, this is amazing," Brennan said and hugged her best friend as best as she could.

"Yeah, it really is," Booth said.

"Thank you guys, the other rooms is the same, I didn't want them to be different because the girls deserve the same."

When Brennan had pulled away Booth gave her a big hug. "I think I'll forgive you for the teasing," Booth said.

"Aww, Booth. I knew you would do it anyway, but thank you," Angela said smiling.

Hodgins that had been standing in the hallway to let Booth and Brennan enjoy the view of the room alone now came in to join them. When Booth saw him he took his hand and pulled him into a real man hug, not a Booth and Brennan man-hug.

"Thanks man," Booth said.

"You're welcome," Hodgins said. "You like it Dr. B?"

"I love it!" Brennan said and hugged Hodgins, taking him a little by surprise.

"You're welcome too, Dr. B."

Brennan pulled away from the hug and gave Booth at loving kiss.

"Now all there is to do is to wait for the babies," Brennan said.

"Yeah, that's all," Booth said. "By the way, Angela, where's the clothes?"

"Oh, we took the liability to put it in the closets," Angela answered.

"Thank you, one again," Booth said. Angela smiled at him.

They went to the living room to sit down in the couches, Booth and Brennan on one, and Angela and Hodgins on another.

"Hey Booth, should we ask them now?" Brennan whispered in Booths' ear, Booth nodded.

Angela and Hodgins looked curiously at them.

"Well, the girls need some godparents, and Booth and I have decided to ask you if you would be the godparents?" Brennan asked.

Angela squealed and the others covered their ears. "Of course Sweeties! We would love to, wouldn't we?" Angela asked and looked at Hodgins who nodded smilingly at her.

"It would be an honor," Hodgins said.

"Yes it really would," Angela beamed.

"Then it's settled," Brennan said, "You're the godparents. Thank you both of you," Brennan smiled.

"Yes, thank you," Booth said.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

After an hour or so Angela and Hodgins went home, leaving Brennan and Booth alone at home.

"You want something to eat?" Booth asked.

"Sure," Brennan said.

"Chinese?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Brennan asked smiling.

"No, not really," Booth smiled and went to get the phone to order.

After another twenty minutes the food was there and Brenna and Booth sat down on the couch to eat.

They ate dinner in comfortable silence, only a little talk here and there. After dinner Booth cleaned up at brought at Ben & Jerry Caramel Chew Chew to Brennan, who happily shared it with him as they took turns feeding each other. The feeding each other quickly became a game and not long after they were making out on the couch. After their little make out session Brennan returned to her ice cream and ate it herself.

At 11:00 PM Brennan announced that she was going to bed, Booth followed her and Brennan snuggle up against Booth with her back up against his chest, his arms around her belly. Not long after they had settled down, the babies started to kick, a thing that had become almost a routine. After another 15 minutes the babies settled down to and Brennan and Booth fell asleep.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Okay, we're now in the middle of January, making Brennan eight months pregnant and B&B's relationship eight months and three weeks 'old'. **

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

January 17th 2011.

Officially Brennan had already gone on maternity leave but after only a week at home she had been bored to death and she had begged Booth to let her go to the Jeffersonian. After a long conversation Booth had reluctantly given in if Brennan promised that she would sit down as much as possible. Booth had also said that she could stand by the examining table for five minutes every half hour, not more and if she broke that rule he would make her stay home. It was also rather difficult for her to examine the bones over the table due to her big stomach – it was always in the way.

Right now, at 06:00 PM Monday the 17th January, Brennan was using her five minutes at the examination table, looking at a femur of a soldier from WW1 (World War 1), Angela standing beside her looking at the picture with the dead soldiers face on.

"Ange I need you to-" Brennan was cut off by a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and a splash as the water broke.

"Sweetie you okay?" Angela asked worried, she hadn't heard the splash of the water because of Brennans' scream.

"My, my, my, my water just broke," Brennan said in a ragged breath.

"Oh my God!"

"Call Booth please, he's at his office," Brennan panted as Angela led her to Brennans' office.

"Sure Bren," Angela said as she dialed Booths' familiar number. "Booth, it's Angela, Brennan just went into labor."

"I'm coming!" Booth yelled over the phone, rushing out of his office, only picking up his Sig* and jacket on his way out.

"Sweetie, Booth is on his way," Angela said to Brennan who was now sitting on the couch.

Angela sat beside her and took her hand.

"No, Angela. Let my hand go or I'll crush yours when the contractions returns," Brennan said, her breath had returned a little.

"It's okay, I can take it," Angela said as another contraction his Brennan and she squeezed Angelas' hand through the pain.

Two minutes later Booth came rushing into the office.

"Bones!" he said.

"I'm fine Booth, it's perfectly normal," Brennan reassured him.

"Let's go, the car is out front. Do you want me to carry you?"

"Booth, I'm I labor, not handicapped," Brennan said and Booth let her go herself. "Do you have the bag with the things in?" she asked as they reached the car.

"Yeah, it's in the back." Booth said and helped Brennan inside the car.

Angela who had followed then to the car spoke up, "I'm gonna go inside and pack up so I can go, okay?"

"Yeah," Brennan said.

"See you later Sweetie," Angela blew her a kiss.

"Bye," Brennan said.

In the meanwhile Booth had gotten into the divers side and had started the engine. "See you later Angela," he said and closed his car door.

As they drove towards the hospital another contraction hit Brennan and made her let out a yelp, that made Booth turn on the siren.

"Booth, that's not necessary, every other woman survives without a siren helping them to get to the hospital."

"Bones, you're not 'every other woman', you're you, and I'm not letting you sit there in pain through the D.C traffic.

"Fine," Brennan said, not having the energy to discuss it.

They reached the hospital in record time and went to the reception.

"What can I help you with Sir?" asked the nurse there.

"What does it look like we need help with?" Booth asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Booth, breathe, relax, I'm fine," Brennan said.

"Right, I'm gonna relax," Booth returned to the nurse, "my girlfriend's in labor, we need a room," Booth told her, his voice a little more composed now.

"Sure," the nurse said and stood up, taking a wheelchair with her.

Brennan eyed it and said, "I'm not getting into that thing, I'm perfectly capable of walking."

The nurse looked at Brennan who just shrugged. The nurse let the wheelchair stay at the reception and led them to a room.

"Dr. Firenze will be here shortly," the nurse said and left Booth and Brennan, giving Brennan a hospital grown before she left.

Brennan changed – with a little help from Booth – and lay down in the bed and Booth pulled up a chair to sit beside her. He took her hand and she pulled away. He gave her a confused look.

"I'll crush your hand," she explained.

"I don't care," Booth said and took her hand in his again.

Ten minutes – and a contraction – later, Dr. Firenze came in.

"Hello Temperance," Dr. Firenze greeted, "so it's time. Let me see how dilated you are."

Dr. Firenze took a look and said, "Looks like this is going to take a little while, you're only 1 cm, so you have to be patient. As long as everything flows, we're not going to do anything. We can give you some painkillers if you-"

"I don't want painkillers, I want it to be all natural," Brennan interrupted her.

"Very well," Dr. Firenze said, "I'll leave you two and I'll come check on you every few hours or so," and she left.

"Booth?" Brennan said when Dr. Firenze had left.

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired."

"Then sleep Honey."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared," Brennan admitted.

"Everything is going to be okay Bones. I'll be right here when you wake up and I'll take care of you and our babies."

"Okay," Brennan said as she closed her eyes and relaxed into the bed.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**So, I'm going to end it here. I know I'm a little evil but I will update tomorrow as soon as possible, I promise!**

**Please tell me what you thought! And do you think that both of the babies should look like Brennan? Or that both of the babies should look like Booth? Or that one should look like Brennan and one like Booth? Or a mix?**

**Tell me what you think?**

**Oh, and I have one more question: when in the year is prom? Is it in spring, at summer, at fall or at wither? **

**Sig = his gun (I watch NCIS (as my name says) and in NCIS they carry Sig Sauer's and I'm just guessing that the FBI does to) **

**The Chinese signs on the closet doors are:**

強 **= Strength**

愛 **= Love**

**I'll probably reveal the names in the next chapter and to clear things up I thought I would tell you that each of the girls will get a French name and a Italian name because Emily Deschanel is part French and David Boreanaz is part Italian and I needed inspiration for the names and I thought it would be a good idea :D **

**10 reviews = another chapter. **

**Kisses NCIS-Bones-Chick :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for your reviews! **

**Here is chapter 12 (wow, I can't believe I've written 12 chapters!) the birth of the babies, yay!**

**I'm sorry if the birth is a little off, but I don't have any experience with it so I've done my best! Without further ado, here is chapter 12 :)**

**And thank you to **Diko **for enlightening me about the guns of the FBI.**

**I do not own Bones; I do own the two little girls and my DVD's :)**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Half an hour after Brennan had fallen asleep, Angela arrived. Angela sat down in the couch in the room and began drawing. Booth and she just sat there in silence.

An hour after Brennan had fallen asleep; Dr. Firenze came in but left again when she saw Brennan was sleeping.

Brennan woke an hour after Angela had arrived and smiled at her.

"Hey Bren," Angela said and rose from the couch, "How are you holding up?"

"It's not so bad, yet, but it just only started," Brennan answered, Booth squeezed her hand lightly.

Dr. Firenze came in and saw that Brenna was awake.

"Hello Temperance," she greeted, "I'm just gonna see if you've dilated anymore since last time I checked."

"I don't seem like much, but I'm sure it'll go faster as soon as the contractions come more regularly," Dr. Firenze said after a moment.

Brennan sighed, knowing that she had a lot of very long hours in front of her.

Booth heard the sigh and kissed her hand gently, "I'll be right here with you the whole time," he promised her.

"I know," Brennan smiled.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

The next couple of hours the contractions hit in irregular patterns and Brennan was holding up pretty good for a first timer, still not wanting any pain medication.

Around 12:00 AM the contractions became regular and hit every five minutes; that was when Dr. Firenze called in the team of doctors who was going to help deliver the babies.

Another half our later the press contractions came and Angela and Booth held one of Brennans' hands each.

"Okay Temperance, when you feel the need, you're going to push as hard as you can until the contraction is over, you got that?" asked Dr. Firenze.

Brennan nodded and soon the contraction hit and Brennan pressed, and squeezed the tow hands in hers, neither Angela nor Booth complained about the pain in their hands.

About 15 minutes – a lot of curse words and a couple of threats from Brennan – later the first baby arrived, the little pink body crying as the cold air surrounded it.

Booth looked at his newborn daughter and looked down at Brennan who smiled at him, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead "You're so good Bones, just one to go, I'm proud of you," he whispered to her as Dr. Firenze passed the baby to a nurse who was going to measure, weight and clean her up.

Five minutes later the contractions started again and another seven minutes – some more curse words and threats from Brennan – later, the second pink body was crying soundly.

Brennan relaxed against the pillow and smiled up at Booth, "Come here," she said to him. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Angela who was sitting beside Brennan squeezed her hand, "I'm never having kids!" she exclaimed.

Brennan laughed tiredly at her. "I'm gonna leave you two for a minute," Angela said and walked out the room.

A little while later Brennan and Booth were handed the twins, each of them wrapped in a baby-pink carpet.

"Congratulations you two," Dr. Firenze said, "they're pretty big for early twins, they each weight 6 lb and measure 17 inches and are perfectly healthy."

Booth smiled at her, "Thank you Dr."

"No problem," she said, "I'll return later with the papers on their births and some advice if you want any." She left shortly after.

"Look at them;" Brennan said while feeding one of the girls, "They're so small at pretty."

"Well, they have you as a mother, how couldn't they be pretty?" Booth smiled at her.

"I wonder which eye color they're going to have?"

"I hope they have your blue eyes," Booth said and looked down at her.

"I hope they have your brown ones," Brennan said and smiled up at him.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

As Brennan and Booth switched baby, so Brennan could feed the other, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Booth said.

The door opened and revealed Hodgins, Angela, and Cam.

"Hey you there," Angela said.

"What are you doing here at this time of the day?" Booth asked confused, it was 01:30 AM.

"We had to come see the babies," Cam said and smiled.

Brenna smiled at them, "Thank you guys."

"Sooo, now that they're born, can we know the names?" Angela asked excited.

Brennan smiled at Booth and nodded. Booth handed Angela the baby he was holding and motioned for her to sit down in the chair he had been sitting in.

"Angela, you're holding Zuri Catrina Brennan-Booth and Bones are holding Claire Zaira Brennan-Booth," Booth said and smiled.

"Aww, such cute names!" Angel said.

"They are," Hodgins agreed as he pulled up a chair next to Angelas'.

"I think I've changed my mind," Angela said.

"About what," Brennan asked.

"About not having kids, she's so cute!"

The whole room laughed silently.

The babies were handed around the room and an hour after they had arrived, Angela, Cam and Hodgins left to leave Booth and Brennan alone with their children.

Booth laid Zuri and Claire in their little beds and walked over to Brennan.

"You should sleep Honey, you haven't slept in like forever," Booth said to her.

Brennan had already started to doze off when he said it and nodded her head and relaxed completely into the bed, Booth was sitting beside her.

"You shouldn't sleep in that chair," Brennan mumbled, already half asleep.

"I'm not leaving you guys," he said.

Brennan scooted over in her bed and patted the space beside her, "You can lie up here with me," she said.

"The bed's to small Bones," Booth said.

"No it's not, now get up here."

Booth chuckled at Brennan and lay down next to her. He was lying in his back with Brennan's head and half of her upper body resting on his chest. They both quickly fell asleep.

An hour later Dr. Firenze came in with the papers she had promised the couple, but when she saw that they were both asleep she left silently with a smile on her face at the position they were lying in.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

It was three days after the birth of the twins and Brennan was tired of being at the hospital, she just wanted to go home.

"Why can't I leave?" Brennan asked Booth for the hundredth time in the past two days. "I'm perfectly fine. The girls are gaining weight and are both very healthy."

"You can't leave because the doctors wants to make sure that everything is alright before they let you go home," Booth explained patiently for the hundredth time.

Angela had been visiting every day since the birth of Claire and Zuri and Brennan was happy to have her company.

When Angela was at the hospital, Booth went home to shower and that left the two girls alone with the babies. Today was no exception to her visiting and when she arrived; Booth kissed Brennan lovingly and went home to shower.

"So," Angela said as she sat down on the char next to Brennans' bed, "When is Booth going to have his parental leave?" she asked.

Brennans' thoughts went to the day after the birth of Claire and Zuri.

_They were sitting and looking at the two girls in Brennans' arms, both of them sleeping._

"_Bones?"_

"_Yeah?" Brennan asked at looked up at him._

"_I was thinking about my parental leave."_

"_Yes?" _

"_I thought I would use some of my overtime and some of my sick days so I could stay with you and the girls for about two months. What do you think?" _

_Brennan smiled, "You would really do that?"_

"_Of course, why wouldn't I?" Booth asked._

"_I honestly don't know," Brennan admitted sheepishly. _

"_So, what do you think?" Booth asked once again._

"_I think it's a good idea," Brennan said smiling, "Just, the four of us for four months, that sounds good."_

"_I think so too," Booth said and leaned down to kiss her, as he tried to pull away Brennan followed him and he got the hint, leaning down again he deepened the kiss, the kiss was cut off by Claire who started to cry. Booth picked her up from Brennans' lap and began walking around the room to soothe the crying Claire._

"Bren?" Angela asked. "Which world are you in?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking."

"You're going to answer my question?" Angela asked amused.

"Yeah, ehm. Booth is using some of his overtime and sick days so he's going to stay home for about two months," Brennan answered.

"Wow, that's amazing. You'll get to know the girls together for two months!" Angela said happy.

Zuri began to cry and Angela walked over to her crib and picked her up.

"They really are cute," Angela said.

"Yeah, well, they're not so cute when they cry all night," Brennan said.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Angela asked.

"About four hours I think," Brennan said, and as on cue she yawned.

"Go to sleep, I'll take care of Zuri and Claire, and I'm sure Booth will return soon," Angela said.

"You sure about this?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, now go to sleep," Angela said.

"Fine," Brennan said and lay down.

When Booth returned Brennan was sleeping and Angela was saying funny sounds' to Zuri.

"Hey Angela," Booth said as he walked in.

"Hey," Angela greeted. "When do you know what their final eye color is going to be?" she asked Booth.

"Well, when they're about a year you can be almost completely sure that they're going to keep the eye color they have at the moment, but already after a couple of months you can see that the color is changing. If the baby is going to have brown eyes the eyes turn brownish and with the blue the other light colors you can't really be sure before after a year," Booth told her.

"O-kay, I think in understood it," Angela said.

"Well, Bones had to explain it to me, like, twenty times before I got it all right," Booth said and grinned at her.

After about half an hour Brennan woke up and saw Angela and Booth cooing around Zuri and Claire.

Booth heard the movement from the bed and looked up, "Hey Bones, you better now?"

"I'm good, yes," Brennan said and smiled.

Five minutes later Dr. Firenze came in with good news.

"Hello Temperance. I'm here to tell you that you can go home tonight," Dr. Firenze said.

"Wow, that sound good," Brennan said happily.

"Yeah, most people say that," Dr. Firenze said.

Booth walked over to Brennan and handed her Claire.

"I do have something to say to you two though," Dr. Firenze began, "no sex in the next couple of months, you have to relax Temperance."

At the words Angela began to snicker and received a glare from Booth, she just shook her head at him and laughed quietly.

"And make sure that you sleep when the babies sleep, that way you'll get some sleep," Dr. Firenze continued, not taking notice in Angelas' snickers from behind her.

"Okay," Brennan said. When Booth didn't say anything she slapped him lightly in the stomach and he returned to this world.

"Right, yeah, no sex and sleep when the babies sleep, got it," he said.

Dr. Firenze smiled at them, "You can pack up and when you're done you can sign out and go home," Dr. Firenze said and left.

As soon as Dr. Firenze had left Angela laid Zuri in her crib and Angela began to laugh in a normal tone instead of the repressed snickers she had laughed when Dr. Firenze had been in the room.

"You... should have... seen your... face when she... told you... you couldn't... have sex!" Angela said to Booth in between laughs.

"Shut up Angela," Booth said, not finding this very amusing.

"Just leave it alone Booth. Let's pack," Brennan said as she rose from the bed and put Claire in her crib.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Booth and Brennan packed up their things and put Zuri and Claire in their outerwear and put them in their car seats. Both of the girls were sleeping throughout the whole thing.

When Brennan had changed into her normal clothes and signed out, Angela helped them carry their things to Booths' SUV.

She said goodbye and went to her own car and drove home.

The ride home was spent in comfortable silence and when Booth pulled up at the house, Brennan sighed in contentment, glad to be home again.

Brennan took Claire and her car seat into the house and sat her down on the floor, Booth took Zuri and when he had sat her down he went out to the car to take in the other things.

When they had put the twins in each their crib and packed out Booth and Brennan sat down on the couch. Booth pulled Brennan closer so that she was sitting up against him.

"Booth?"

"What's up Bones?" Booth asked.

"I could really eat some Ben & Jerry's."

Booth chuckled at her. "I thought it was a craving you had while pregnant," Booth said.

"Yeah well, I don't think that craving is going to end."

"Do you want me to go get you some Ben & Jerry's?" Booth asked her.

"Will you?" Brennan asked and turned her head to look at Booth.

Booth kissed her lips and rose, "Anything for you my love," he said as he walked to the kitchen and fetched the ice cream and two spoons.

When he returned Brennan gave him a grateful look, "Thank you," she said and kissed him.

"You're welcome," he said and sat down on the couch with her up against his chest again.

They ate the ice cream together and watched a little TV. When they had finished the ice cream Brennan announced that she was going to bed. Booth followed her at soon they were lying in bed, Brennan snuggled up against Booth's chest, their legs intertwined and Brennans' face resting in the crook of his neck.

"It's a long time since we were able to do this," Brennan said.

"Yeah, it's nice," Booth said.

"Very," Brennan said and kissed his bare chest.

"I love you," Booth said and kissed her head.

Brennan looked at him and kissed him on the lips, "I love you too."

"Goodnight Bones," Booth said.

"Goodnight Booth."

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Okay, so this was the birth of the two little girls. What did you think about it? Review and tell me!**

**The next chapter might be the last for this story, but don't worry, I'm going to write a sequel. The sequel might be after a couple of years so that the twins are a little older. I might also jump a lot more in time – I'm talking about years sometimes – but I'll make sure that you all know how much time has passed in between chapters.**

**Here is the meaning of the names:**

Zuri **means **white and lovely.

Catrina **means** pure.

Claire **means** clear or bright.

Zaira **means** dawning.

**Zaira and Catrina are Italian and Claire and Zuri are French.**

**10 reviews = new chapter!**

**Kisses from NCIS-Bones-Chick :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey look! I'm back with another chapter! I had this decease called writers-block, and I've got to tell you, it's a bitch... I didn't really know what to write, and I don't know if I like this chapter, but I felt like I owed it to you :)**

**This is a teeth-rotting fluff chapter, with a hint of smut. Totally B&B! **

**And I've got to say, I'm a little disappointed. I got two (?) reviews for my last chapter? But I'm back with this chapter anyway.**

**Warning!: this chapter is a strong T/mild M.**

**I do not own Bones. Though I did make up Claire and Zuri, so they're kind'a mine :D**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

The twins were now five months old and Booth was frustrated. He and Brennan hadn't had sex for nine months, he was going crazy. They would start to make out and as soon as it seemed that it was going a little further, Brennan would pull away. He couldn't understand what was wrong. Didn't she love him? Didn't she want to be with him anymore? Wasn't he treating her good enough?

"Angela, I'm going crazy here!" Booth complained to Angela one day. He had run into her at the lab, he was there to pick up something for Brennan, and Angela had noticed that something was wrong. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong. It's like she doesn't want me. We can make out and have a really nice time, and then she suddenly pulls away."

"Sweetie, listen," Angela said, "Maybe she's just nervous. You know, her body has changed due to the pregnancy, and maybe she thinks you won't like her body."

"I do love her! _And_ her body, she's – she's perfect," Booth said helplessly.

"What about Hodgins and I take Claire and Zuri for the weekend and you'll make her a romantic dinner and make her talk to you," Angela suggested.

"Bones doesn't like to talk about things, you know that..."

"She's changed," Angela stated, "She might not spill very fast, but if you assure her that you're there for her and the girls, I believe she will open up to you."

"Would you and Hodgins really take the girls for a whole weekend?" Booth asked.

"Sure, they're pretty easy and totally adorable. You know, Hodgins and I are trying to get our own baby," Angela said dreamily.

"O-kay, I don't want to know anymore!" Booth said. "But if you're sure about taking the twins for the weekend I'll pack them a bag and have my time with Bones."

"I perfectly sure," Angela said and smiled at him.

"Thanks Angela. When will you pick them up?"

"What about Friday night? You and Bren can come pick them up when you want to, doesn't matter to me if it's Saturday or Sunday."

"Great! I'll better be going now," Booth said as he rose from the couch Angela had made him sit on earlier in their conversation.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Booth had told Brennan about Angela picking up the twins Friday night. Brennan had been a little hesitant at first, but gave in eventually.

So, Friday night at 07:00 PM Angela and Hodgins were at Booth and Brennans' house, picking up Claire and Zuri.

"Bye Claire, bye Zuri, I love you guys," Brennan said as she handed them over to Angela, giving them each a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Bye kiddos, I love you," Booth said, also giving each of them a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry," Angela said, "We'll take good care of those two sweeties."

And with that said, Zuri, Claire, Angela and Hodgins was out of the door.

"So," Brennan said, "What are we doing today?"

"I was going to make us dinner, and then we could talk," Booth said.

Brennan frowned, "Talk?"

"Bones, relax," Booth said as he pulled her into a hug, "It's just a talk between a girlfriend and a boyfriend."

Brennan melted into his touch. "What are we having for dinner?"

"I was thinking lasagna."

Brennan laughed. "That was what we had the day we told Parker about us."

"I know," Booth said and kissed her hair softly, "So, you're going to go do something and I'm going to make dinner," Booth said.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Anything, I don't care, as long as you don't worry about the girls or interrupt me in the kitchen."

"How did you know I was thinking about the girls?" Brennan asked.

"Because it's the first time they're going to be away from both of us for a period longer than four hours," Booth said.

"Oh..."

"So, now you're going to do what you want, and I'm starting dinner," Booth said and shoved her lightly into the living room and then headed to the kitchen himself.

Brennan decided that she would write a couple of chapters for her book. She went to the home office and took her laptop, taking it with her to the living room and sat down comfortably on the couch. Not long after she was completely absorbed in her writing.

What felt like minutes later Booth came into the living room, pulling her out of her writing-world to tell her that dinner was ready. Brennan saved her work and put the laptop on the coffee table.

When she walked into the kitchen, the sight made her stop in her tracks. The light was dimmed, there were four candles on the table, the table was set romantically and the lasagna looked delicious.

"Wow, Booth, that looks, wow," Brennan said as she walked to the table. Booth pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. He hurried to the other side of the table to sit down. Before he sat down he poured them each a glass of wine.

"Booth, I can't drink wine, I'm breastfeeding, remember?"

"One glass won't hurt," Booth said, "And you won't be feeding them for at least the next twenty four hours and by then the wine will be out of your system."

"Fine," Brennan said.

They ate in somewhat silence. A little small talk here and there but besides that it was comfortably silent. When the finished Booth cleared the table and put it all in the sink, Brennan protested but Booth said it couldn't hurt if it was there until the morning.

Booth pulled Brennan by the hand to the living room where they sat down, Brennan in front of Booth with her back against Booths' chest, their legs resting on the couch.

Booth began to caress her bare arms with his fingertips; Brennan shuddered in delight at the feel of his fingers running up and down her arms.

Brennan turned in his arms and leaned in to kiss him. As she was about to pull away, Booth put his hand on the back of her neck, securing her lips to his. When he let her go in the need of air he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Brennan whispered back.

Their kissed became more passionate and soon Booth was lying on his back on the couch, Brennan straddling him. He moved his hands down her back to the hem of her shirt, as he moved to pull it off, she stopped his hands and pulled away from the kiss to look at him.

"Bones?" Booth asked.

"We can't."

"Why can't we?" Booth asked.

"Because... Because..." Brennan sighed.

"What's wrong Honey?" Booth asked and sat up a little, moving Brennan down to sit on his legs instead of his waist in the process.

"I've changed."

"I know," Booth said, "It is natural, you've just been pregnant."

"What if you don't like what you see?" Brennan asked, tears had started to form in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Bones, I love you body. I love you. Nothing will ever change that," Booth said in a soft voice.

"Really?"

"Really," Booth said.

Brennan looked at him, searching his face for any hint of a lie, but she found none. Booth was sitting still, watching her study his face, letting her decide what should happen next.

Brennan pushed Booth back down on the couch and moved herself up his body so she was now straddling his waist again. She leaned down to kiss him. It was only a soft brush of her lips touching his but it was everything he needed to know that she was ready to let go, her worries now forgotten. He secured his hands in her hair and pulled her down for another kiss. The kiss started off as a soft one, lips touching, moving softly, but as soon as her tongue traced his lower lip and he opened up to her, the kiss became passionate, frantic.

His hands moved down her back one again. His fingers found the edge of her shirt and this time she let him pull it over her head. He let his eyes and hands run down her upper body, feeling, seeing her perfect stomach; already back to the shape it was in before she got pregnant.

"You're wonderful," he said.

She moved her hips against his, making friction against the bulge in his pants. He groaned and she smiled. She loved teasing him. He pulled her down to another kiss and when they broke it to breathe only one word was spoken, "Bedroom," they both said at the same time.

They rose from the couch and started kissing. Booth walked Brennan backwards to the bedroom, only breaking the kiss when she pulled his shirt over his head. He backed her up against the bed and when her legs hit it, he pushed her softly down on it, she held onto him and he fell over her.

She giggled when she saw his surprised expression; all of her worries were forgotten.

The rest of the clothes disappeared quickly. And when he was about to enter her, he looked her in the eyes, making sure she was okay with this. She didn't speak; instead she rolled them over so she now was on top. She lifted herself and slid down over him, both of them moaned at the contact.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

"Wow," Booth said in a ragged breath when they were both spent.

"Yeah," Brennan said, just as breathless as he.

Booth rolled onto his side so he could look at her, she mirrored his movement. He traced her cheekbones with his fingertips and leaned in to give her a soft kiss which she returned eagerly.

"I'm sorry I doubted your feelings for me," Brennan said.

"It's okay, I should have said something earlier," Booth said.

Brennan looked up at him. "No. I shouldn't have doubted you. You have never walked out on me, not even when we were just partners."

"Honey, Bones. It's okay. I understand," Booth said and let his hand wander down to her breast. She let out a small groan before she looked at him, "You ready for round two?" she asked seductively.

"Oh yeah," Booth said.

That night was a good night for both of them. They made love for the better part of the night, until they both eventually fell asleep I each others' arms.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**Hi again! I hope you liked this chapter! This is the last chapter in this story. I'm probably going to write a sequel, but I don't think it'll be longer than a couple of chapters and I don't know when it'll be up, but I'm going to tell you! I'll make another "chapter" to this story where I'll write the name of the sequel as soon as it's written and posted :D**

**Review it'll make my day!**

**Kisses from NCIS-Bones-Chick! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey my dear readers! Long time no see, I know.

So, I've finally written the first chapter of the sequel to this story and I've just posted it. The title is "The Life of C & Zu" and you can find it on my profile.

-Hugs and Kisses NCIS-Bones-Chick :D


End file.
